<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pack by Fantasychick626</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408694">The Pack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasychick626/pseuds/Fantasychick626'>Fantasychick626</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasychick626/pseuds/Fantasychick626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Wyatt's interest in Addison really was just to find the moonstone? After all he's a one woman kind of wolf, and he's already got a girlfriend. And there's a lot more to the pack than anyone else seems to realise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wyatt Lykensen/Original Female Character(s), Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My expansion on certain aspects of Zombies 2, and the wolves. With a couple twists.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wyatt raced through the forest, leaping over branches and logs, dodging around trees. His senses honed on the hunt, ears pricked for every crack or snap that didn’t belong to him. His eyes yellow as he scanned the area even at speed.<br/>
Despite their human sides, the wolf was a predator. They enjoyed the hunt and the chase. And with the full moon nearing her zenith everything was heightened for them.<br/>
A sound to his left has him changing directions sharply. The practised ease of the movement meaning he didn’t lose any speed as he did so.<br/>
As the ground shifted and gave way to a hill Wyatt used the momentum to roll, coming to a stop in a crouch.<br/>
Once again scanning the area, taking a deep breath before smirking as he detected the scent he was after.<br/>
With a satisfied sound he took off again, fast, but careful.<br/>
He could tell he was getting closer, he slowed slightly, opting for stealth over speed.<br/>
The scent was getting stronger, he could hear the waterfall up ahead. But he tuned it out, scanning for other sounds as well.<br/>
As he reached the edge of the trees he slowed, once more expanding his senses, tapping into the innate instincts each werewolf possessed.<br/>
Stepping slowly out of the trees he advanced cautiously.<br/>
He smelt the change in the air a moment later, spinning sharply he felt a weight hit him with force. But he shifted at the last second and instead of taking it as dead weight he rolled with it ensuring he wasn’t the one who ended up pinned to the ground.<br/>
A smirk settled on his face as he looked down.<br/>
Yellow eyes that flashed for a moment before fading back to their usual dark brown. Dark hair splayed on the ground, save the white streak that marked all wolves.<br/>
“I almost had you” huffs Izzy unhappily as she looked up.<br/>
“Almost, but not quite. If I were any other wolf, you’d have had me” assures Wyatt.<br/>
“One of these days I will get you” promises Izzy.<br/>
“One of these days, but not today” he adds his hand sliding up from her wrists to lace their hands together.<br/>
“What gave me away?” asks Izzy.<br/>
Wyatt closes the distance between them, inhaling the scent that was so uniquely Izzy, his mouth next to her ear, “your scent” he murmurs kissing her neck before pulling back just enough so his mouth hovered above hers.<br/>
“Now that’s cheating” says Izzy her eyes flicking up to his.<br/>
“Like I said, anyone but me. Because I happen to be very, very familiar with your scent” he flirts noting the arousal that was mixing with it.<br/>
Izzy leans up to kiss him and Wyatt relaxes his hold, but instead of Izzy’s lips the next thing he’s aware of is his back hitting the ground and a groan escapes him.<br/>
And this time Izzy is the one on top of him, a smirk on her face.<br/>
“And I know how much it distracts you” she answers.<br/>
Wyatt lets out a laugh, “that was a dirty trick” he notes.<br/>
“A girls got to do what a girls got to do” smiles Izzy.<br/>
“You done now?” asks Wyatt raising an eyebrow.<br/>
“With this yes. With you, never” answers Izzy the challenge clear in her voice.<br/>
Wyatt breaks her hold with ease, sitting up sharply bringing their bodies into complete contact ad Izzy straddled his lap.<br/>
“Good” replies Wyatt before kissing her.<br/>
One arm wrapping around her, as his other hand slid beneath her shirt to rest above her hip.<br/>
Izzy responds instantly, her hands tangling in Wyatt’s hair, her claws scrapping across his scalp and along the back of his neck.<br/>
Everything about one another invading their senses. Their scents mingling with the arousal permeating the air, the sound of their elevated breathing and heart rate drowning out the sounds around them. The feel of their bodies pressed together, the softness of skin compared to the sharpness of their claws and fangs.<br/>
As Wyatt’s lips moved to her neck, Izzy’s head dropped back giving him more access.</p>
<p>The sound of a howl breaks through their haze and they both turn sharply towards it.<br/>
Without another word they scrambled up and took off in the direction of it. They knew what that howl meant, someone was in their territory, someone who shouldn’t be.<br/>
They could sense the pack was close, their scents becoming clearer. But there was one scent that wasn’t familiar.<br/>
Just as they reached the path, they could see the pack circling, hear their growls. And stood in the middle was a girl with pure white hair.<br/>
“Its her” murmurs Wyatt his eyes wide, moving as if to go forwards but Izzy stopped him, her hand catching his.<br/>
Suddenly another howl ripped through the air, both Izzy and Wyatt’s joining the answering calls.<br/>
And just like that the pack melted back into the woods having smelt the approaching humans. </p>
<p>Wyatt and Izzy emerged from the trees outside the den and found the others waiting for them.<br/>
“Well I’d ask where you two were but we can all smell exactly what you were doing” notes Willa.<br/>
Wyatt shrugs merely looping his arm around Izzy’s shoulder as she leans against him.<br/>
“We have more pressing concerns though. Humans in the Forbidden Forest, and a lot of them” says Willa.<br/>
“We need to know what they saw, what they know” notes Shawn.<br/>
“We’ve been nothing but stories to them for decades” reminds Saskia.<br/>
“I’ll go?” offers Wyatt immediately.<br/>
“You can’t go alone” protests Izzy.<br/>
“I’m pretty sure I can handle some humans, and zombies” assures Wyatt. “Besides I’ll go in disguise, no one will ever know I’m a werewolf” he adds.<br/>
Izzy glanced at Willa.<br/>
“Alright, go, but be back before sunset. Don’t attract attention, don’t take any unnecessary risks. And call if you need us” orders Willa.<br/>
“I will” promises Wyatt.<br/>
“We’ve still got the stuff we used last time we needed a closer look” offers Shawn.<br/>
“I’ll use that” nods Wyatt.<br/>
“I’ll get it” says Izzy before heading into the den.<br/>
She grabs the coveralls, glasses and helmet before heading down to the room she shared with Wyatt.<br/>
They’d essentially moved in together without either of them even realising it until Wynter had pointed it out to them.<br/>
And despite her confidence in Wyatt not only as a wolf, but as a beta, she didn’t like the idea of him having to be around the humans with no one watching his back.<br/>
Walking inside she found him sat on the bed now sans his beta markings, and it looked wrong to her to see him without them.<br/>
“I know, I don’t much like taking them off either” admits Wyatt rubbing his cheek absently.<br/>
“Be careful” pleads Izzy as she hands him the stuff.<br/>
“I’m always careful” says Wyatt with a playful wink.<br/>
“I mean it” warns Izzy poking him in the chest.<br/>
Wyatt catches her hand and kisses the palm, “I know, and I will be” he promises.<br/>
Izzy sighs but nods.<br/>
Wyatt drops the stuff onto the bed before reaching over his head and taking off his moonstone.<br/>
He turns Izzy’s hand and places the necklace into her palm before closing her fingers around it, “look after it for me?” he asks.<br/>
Izzy looks down at it before moving her gaze up to his face again, “with my life” she answers.<br/>
Wyatt smiles and leans down, kissing her softly before releasing her hand. He instantly feels the drain that hits him from separating from his moonstone, even in its weakening state.<br/>
“Be back soon” orders Izzy.<br/>
“I will, we have to pick up where we got interrupted earlier” he flirts.<br/>
Izzy rolls her eyes, “you have such a single-track mind” she snorts.<br/>
Wyatt just smiles. “Only with you” he winks.<br/>
“You’re not just going to see what the humans know” notes Izzy the teasing gone from her voice now.<br/>
“You saw her Izzy, the white hair, that’s not normal human hair. And if she is the Great Alpha, she can lead us to the moonstone. And that will save us all” reminds Wyatt gently cupping her cheek, “because I am not going to let you suffer the same fate as your mom did” he promises.<br/>
Izzy shuts her eyes at that, even now more than a year later she could still see it clear as day.<br/>
The pale, clammy skin, the sound of a hacking cough, and a sickly yellow glow that one day had just faded to black. Empty and dead, and with it her mother had faded too.<br/>
Wyatt runs his thumb over her cheek resting his forehead against hers. “I’ll find the Great Alpha, and she will lead us to the moonstone” vows Wyatt, his voice quiet but radiating a fierce power that came from his placement in the pack as the beta. When it came to strength and power he was second only to Willa among the wolves who were still well enough to function.<br/>
“Don’t be too reckless” pleads Izzy.<br/>
“I won’t” soothes Wyatt kissing her softly before pulling back.<br/>
“I’ll be back soon” he adds.<br/>
Izzy nods and steps back as he quickly changes, his moonstone still held in her hand.<br/>
She looped it over her neck, letting it come to rest on top of her own moonstone.<br/>
Once Wyatt was dressed they headed back outside and saw most of the others were still gathered.<br/>
“I’ll be back before dark” he promises before turning and disappearing into the woods.<br/>
Izzy watches him go with a sigh before leaning back against the rock.<br/>
A hand laces with hers and she looks at Willa who had settled next to her.<br/>
Now all they could do was wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wyatt got to the edge of the forest and headed into town.<br/>
He could smell and hear the panic before he saw it. Well they definitely knew the werewolves were close.<br/>
Zombies being ushered back to zombietown while the humans ran panicking back to their obnoxiously pastel coloured homes.<br/>
Honestly Wyatt found the whole thing to be a strange eyesore.<br/>
As a sweet scent hit him he turned looked for the source and saw a guy with a pink cart and an umbrella up over it.<br/>
His eyes widening in surprise when he located the source of the scent.<br/>
It smelled good.<br/>
“Oh no, no. We’re closed for good” informs a short black man as he closed the lid.<br/>
“Dreams of fro-yo success melted away” he adds sadly sticking up a sign.<br/>
“We got monsters everywhere. Look I like zombies, they like fro-yo. But werewolves like human flesh, maybe with sprinkles, everyone likes sprinkles” he assumes before grabbing his cart and dashing off.<br/>
Wyatt watched him go before rolling his eyes, the wolves had not eaten humans in centuries. Long before the Seabrook settlers had arrived. The only part of that sentence that was correct was the sprinkles part. The entire pack had been obsessed with the sprinkle doughnuts he and Izzy had brought back once. Even Willa, despite her disapproval.<br/>
Realising he’d gotten distracted Wyatt turns and continues walking keep his eyes and ears peeled.<br/>
He continued walked in time to hear a zombies dad wearing coveralls like his own calling for a little zombie girl who had a hammer in her hand.<br/>
Curious Wyatt headed over, he did find the fact zombies were saying that the werewolves were dangerous to be pretty ironic. They didn’t need technology to keep control of their instincts and despite what everyone seemed to assume they did not eat people. The thought was repulsive if Wyatt was honest.<br/>
The little girl looked up at him, “have you seen a werewolf? I’m looking for a were-friend” she informs brightly.<br/>
Wyatt looked at her, the innocence of children it seemed crossed species. He’d heard the were-pups express similar views about a human or a zombie friend. His own sister was obsessed with the idea of having a zombie friend.<br/>
“Silly kid there’s no such thing as werewolves” answers Wyatt ensuring he spoke so his fangs were covered.<br/>
“But we heard it howl” she protests.<br/>
Wyatt suppresses a groan at that, they’d heard Willa. Least for once he got to actually chastise his sister for something and have the right to do it. And while the rest of the pack had responded it was almost like an automatic response. The alpha howled; the pack answered.<br/>
“Maybe it was a hiker saying howl’s it going?” offers Wyatt in an attempt to distract the girl. Though he now saw that was pointless the whole town was on alert.<br/>
“It was a werewolf” she protests before focusing on him, “why what big eyes; you have” she starts.<br/>
“Zoey” repeats her dad and she huffs before turning and running inside.<br/>
Grabbing the paper Wyatt heads back out of town, he’d learnt what he needed too. The humans and the zombies were aware of them, and to top it they were all convinced they were man eating monsters.<br/>
“Judgemental idiots” he mutters as he disappears back into the forest. </p>
<p>He hadn’t seen any sign of the girl with white hair, so on a hunch he detoured out to where they’d seen her earlier.<br/>
And he let out a triumphant sound when he spotted a piece of fabric on the trees.<br/>
“Seabrook High, now that gives us a place to starts” he decides as he pockets it.<br/>
As he got back to the den, he saw them all waiting.<br/>
“He’s back, wolves” calls Willa and the others appear as well.<br/>
He handed the helmet, gloves and glasses off, before pulling off the coveralls as well.<br/>
Izzy stepped in front of him and pulled his moonstone over her head, before replacing it back around his neck and he instantly felt better once it was returned to him.<br/>
Shawn then handed her the case and she repainted his beta marks onto his face. Each of their markings held meaning, be it to the pack as a whole or as an individual. The shared half completed mark on his own wrist that mirrored the one on Izzy's showed they were a serious couple. If they chose to complete the mating bond when they were older, the other halves would be filled in. A way to let other wolves know that they were taken. But given the permanent nature of a bond, it was something only the Elders could condone, and not something that was undertaken lightly. Ergo until you were at least 18 and it wasn't a flight of fancy by a pair of teenagers. 
He turned back to Willa letting out a contented growl, his eyes flashing as his moonstone glowed.<br/>
He felt himself again, and he relaxed slightly as Izzy’s hand interlaced with his.<br/>
“What did you find out?” asks Willa.<br/>
“They saw you howling Willa” he says.<br/>
“So?” she shrugs.<br/>
“We’re exposed” he informs pointedly holding out the drawing Zoey had made.<br/>
Willa takes it and lets out a derisive laugh. “This looks nothing like us Wyatt, we have way better hair than that” she snorts pointing to it.<br/>
Wyatt wasn’t convinced though and he knew Willa could tell.<br/>
“Stop being such a worry wolf brother” chides Willa. “I only said awoo” she mimics her howl.<br/>
“It like saying chow, or aloha, or I’ll rip your throat out” she adds pleasantly.<br/>
Wynter nods enthusiastically from Willa’s side.<br/>
“Anyway who cares what they think. It’s a terrible town” reminds Willa.<br/>
And while on some level Wyatt could agree, he didn’t think it was all bad. Zombietown sure looked a lot more appealing than Seabrook did.<br/>
“We have to find the Great Alpha” points out Wyatt.<br/>
“If there even is a Great Alpha” corrects Willa.<br/>
It had been a point of contention between the two of them for years Wyatt believed wholeheartedly in the prophecy, had done even before it had become fuelled by his beta instincts to protect that pack, and his personal instincts to ensure Izzy didn’t suffer the same fate as her mother.<br/>
Willa did not share his belief. But Wyatt knew that was more out of not wanting to get the packs hopes up only to disappoint them. Willa was the alpha, and that meant it was her job to protect and lead the pack. And no one hoarded responsibility like his sister did. Even before she’d become alpha.<br/>
“Willa, we saw her in the forest. She had the white hair” argues Wyatt.<br/>
The wolves shifted around her, they all knew what finding the Great Alpha meant, and were all aware of how short their time was running.<br/>
“Probably just a trick of the light” counters Willa.<br/>
“She’s real and she’s going to lead us to the moonstone. We’re running out of time, more and more of our pack are getting sick” insists Wyatt.<br/>
Willa narrowed her eyes at her brother, part of her wanted him to be right. And she couldn’t fault his argument, they were starting to feel the effects now. Just as the Elders had, then the adults and now it was trickling to them. And it was a terrifying thought.<br/>
Izzy couldn’t repress the shiver that slid through her at the thought.<br/>
Wyatt felt it, shifting his arm so it looped around her waist instead, holding her against him.<br/>
Izzy relaxed against him.<br/>
“Our necklaces are running out of power. We need to find the moonstone” he stresses not breaking eye contact with Willa.<br/>
“And when we do, we’ll be able to recharge and stay wolf strong for another hundred years” beams Wynter dreamily.<br/>
A ripple of agreement went through the pack.<br/>
“Okay. If the girl is the Great Alpha. How do we find her?” asks Willa. She could already feel the hope that was trickling through the pack. And it gave them a purpose, and after feeling helpless, she knew it would be good for them all to feel like they were doing something. Too many had already watched family members slip away unable to do a damn thing to help them.<br/>
Wyatt reached into his pocket with the arm not wrapped around Izzy and pulled the patch out.<br/>
“I found this in the woods. Its hers” he answers simply.<br/>
Wynter lets out an excited gasp, “we’ll track her down using our keen sense of smell” she smiles.<br/>
Everyone gave her a slightly odd look at that, sometimes it really seemed like Wynter forgot she wasn’t actually a full wolf and could use her more human capacities to solve problems.<br/>
“Says Seabrook High on it. So, I thought we might just look there” corrects Wyatt.<br/>
Wynter nods that did sound simpler.<br/>
“Ugh” groans Willa, that meant going into town and people.<br/>
“Okay fine” she huffs. “We find the girl and if she is the Great Alpha. She’ll lead us to the moonstone” she decides.<br/>
“We go in the morning” says Wyatt.<br/>
“We go tonight” corrects Willa.<br/>
“Or we could go tonight” amends Wyatt.<br/>
All the wolves let out howls in agreement. </p>
<p>We own the Night 😊 </p>
<p>“We’ll hide here, find the girl, get our moonstone and leave this awful place” decides Willa as she opens up a vent.<br/>
The other wolves begin piling in.<br/>
“I wouldn’t call it awful. They’ve got something called fro-yo” informs Wyatt.<br/>
Willa looks at him like he’s an idiot before disappearing inside the vent.<br/>
“Yeah, you’re right. This towns the worst” he huffs before sliding inside as well.<br/>
They move through coming out into the basement.<br/>
“We’ll stay here until morning. These idiots won’t even know what hit them until it’s too late” smirks Willa as she looks around.<br/>
Izzy looks at Wyatt raising an eyebrow, “you take me to the nicest places” she snorts.<br/>
Wyatt chuckles, “I’ll take you for fro-yo to make up for it” he promises kissing the top of her head.<br/>
They settle themselves down for the night, the pack curling around each other as they often did. It was something humans couldn’t understand, the importance of touch, the sense of pack and of each other that brought them strength, as well as safety and comfort.<br/>
It didn’t take long for them to drop off one by one.<br/>
Until only Wyatt and Willa remained awake.<br/>
“I hope you’re right about this” says Willa quietly.<br/>
“So do I, more than anything” answers Wyatt as he looked down at Izzy.<br/>
Her head was pillowed on the arm he’d thrown out in front of him, his other wrapped around her, their hands intertwined over her stomach.<br/>
Wynter’s head was in Willa’s lap as she idly stroked her hair.<br/>
“You should sleep” advises Willa.<br/>
Wyatt looks at her pointedly, “I’m not leaving you to be the only one on guard. You might be the alpha but I’m the beta. Which means it’s just as much my job to protect the pack, and you. And that is as your brother as well” he adds.<br/>
Willa huffs but doesn’t comment, she knew it would be pointless. Instead the two settled in to keep an eye on their pack.<br/>
Once the sun had risen it wasn’t long before the pack stirred once more. They always knew what time of day it was, by feeling how close the moon was.<br/>
“We could play cards” offers Shawn pulling out a pack.<br/>
“Why do you always have those?” asks Saskia.<br/>
“So, he can impress the girls with his card tricks” teases Dean.<br/>
Mara lets out an unhappy growl at that, narrowing her eyes.<br/>
“Ignore him, he’s just jealous because his tricks don’t work” soothes Shawn lacing his hand with Mara’s and kissing the back of it<br/>
Mara shoots another glare at Dean before resting her head against Shawn’s shoulder possessively.<br/>
Wyatt held back a chuckle at the action. Their relationship was much newer than his was, but he remembered when Izzy had been just as possessive at the start. She still did it on occasion even now.<br/>
“Stop it” chides Izzy nudging him, she knew exactly what he was thinking.<br/>
Wyatt just smiles at her. He had to admit he was just as bad at times. Hell, he’d been worse, especially at the start.<br/>
Shawn deals out the cards, and soon enough the entire pack is at there playing Go Fish.<br/>
When a huge mass of noise assaulted their senses they knew it was time</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reviews and kudos are always welcome, lemme know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sliding back out the vent the school looked even more hideously pastel in daylight.<br/>“God this colour scheme sucks” mutters Izzy.<br/>“Not the time Izzy” chides Wyatt looking around and scenting the air, he’d bet the entire school was in that room.<br/>“The Great Alpha is near” he notes.<br/>“Focus, remember we’re fierce, we’re savage” reminds Willa.<br/>“We’re werewolves” inserts Wynter excitedly.<br/>“That’s right Wynter” smiles Willa.<br/>“We’re scared of nothing” smirks Wynter.<br/>“Except silver” reminds Wyatt.<br/>“Yeah silver” agrees Wynter.<br/>“And ticks” he adds.<br/>“And rabies” nods Wynter.<br/>“Come on, if we’re quiet we can be in and out before they even know we were here” decides Wyatt.<br/>Only for Shawn to let out a cry of pain as he touched the silver trophy and threw it into the air.<br/>It landed in Mara’s hands before she tossed it with a hiss.<br/>Then Ethan’s who bounced it a couple of times before it landed in Wynter’s hands.<br/>“Ow, ow, silver, pain. I can take it” she growls clutching it tighter.<br/>Wyatt, Willa and Izzy all giving her disturbed looks.<br/>“No I can’t” she squeaks throwing it up as Wyatt caught it on the non-silver base.<br/>“Nice grab” nods Willa, “come on” she orders as they head towards the noise.<br/>Wyatt dropped to the back and set the trophy down before taking Izzy’s hand and following after them.<br/>They reached the doors and peered inside, there was a zombie guy up on yet another pastel coloured pedestal. And a mass of cheerleaders and students inside.<br/>It only took a few seconds for the panicked cry of werewolves to go up and the wolves stormed through the doors, so much for being quiet.<br/>Willa spotted the white-haired girl first.<br/>“There she is” she calls as they move forwards as a pack only for the football team to converge in front of them.<br/>Not that the wolves couldn’t have taken them with ease, even in their weakened states.<br/>“Where’s the moonstone white hair?” demands Willa with a glare.<br/>“I think you have the wrong person” she answers.<br/>Wyatt and Willa were trying to think of what to do next when Wynter as usual inserted herself with the usual over the top sentence.<br/>“Our razor sharp claws will gut them and splatter their blood” she says excitedly.<br/>A general shriek went through the crowd at that.<br/>“Too much?” asks Wynter.<br/>“Just a bit” nods Izzy.<br/>Willa who’d had enough let her eyes flash and her moonstone began to glow.<br/>“Wolves on my command” she starts only for Wyatt to lay his hand on her arm.<br/>“Willa we can’t go to war with the whole town. We’ll never find the moonstone if they’re on high alert” he warns quietly.<br/>Willa looked around at the already terrified faces and a new idea forms in her mind, though she didn’t like it much.<br/>“I hate it when you’re right” she huffs, “wolves, stand down” she orders.<br/>Everyone’s eyes returned to normal, their moonstones ceasing to glow as their postures relaxed.<br/>“Sorry” smiles Willa. “We werewolves so admire your town, and we just came here to, join you school” she explains brightly.<br/>Sounds of surprise went through the crowd and one guy stood up, “what they can’t join our school” he protests.<br/>“Technically the forbidden forest is in the school district” informs the coach.<br/>“So welcome to Seabrook” beams the white haired girl, sliding through the football players and waving at them.<br/>The wolves return it, but Izzy can see not everyone seemed quite as enthusiastic about their arrival.<br/>“Well this just got interesting” she notes.</p>
<p>Things moved rapidly from there, with the wolves scheduled to start high school. Though it required several promises that no they didn’t eat people, they had no interest in eating people, sprinkles or no. And that they would play nice in terms of the other students. Pretty much all of whom looked at them with complete terror. Fear was not a good scent to exude around predators and it was going to take some effort for them to curb the animal instinct to chase or exploit it.<br/>As they headed back to the den Wyatt looped his arm around Izzy.<br/>“Got to say Willa, that was quick thinking” compliments Izzy.<br/>“Wyatt had a point, if they don’t know we’re looking for the moonstone they’re less likely to try and keep it hidden from us” admits Willa.<br/>“So how do we find it? Do we start interrogating them, we can make them talk” assures Wynter.<br/>“We’ll see what we can get. But we need to keep an eye on Addison especially” advises Wyatt.<br/>She’d been the first person to introduce herself to them.<br/>“Shouldn’t be hard, she’s pretty distinctive” notes Izzy.<br/>“We watch her, see what we can learn and then once we’ve got more of a read on her. We get her to lead us to the moonstone” decides Wyatt.<br/>Willa bites her lip before nodding, “fine then, tomorrow we go to school. And we make sure we keep an eye on Addison at all times. Though I am not the one tailing her to cheer practice” says Willa with a shudder.<br/>Wynter lets out a laugh, “tailing” she smiles. <br/>“Never change Wynter” chuckles Izzy.<br/>“Everyone make sure to get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow we start high school” orders Willa looking not overly pleased at the prospect.<br/>Wyatt and Izzy walked back to their room, Wyatt dropping onto the bed with a sigh before smiling.<br/>“What?” asks Izzy noting the smile.<br/>“We found her Izzy, now all she has to do is lead us to the moonstone” answers Wyatt.<br/>“I hope you’re right about her. And I hope that she can help us” says Izzy.<br/>“We’ll find it. And she seemed pretty friendly so hopefully it won’t take much to get her to help. Then we’ll recharge our necklaces and we’ll be able to help the elders and the adults as well. We’ll be a full pack again” assures Wyatt before kicking himself when he realised what he’d said. “Izzy” he starts.<br/>“Or as full as we can be. You don’t need to tiptoe around. I know you didn’t mean anything by it” interrupts Izzy taking his hand. <br/>Wyatt kisses the back of it. <br/>“Should I be concerned how interesting Addison seemed to find you?” asks Izzy moving the topic to a less macabre one.<br/>“Well I mean can you blame her, I am hot” smirks Wyatt.<br/>Izzy goes to pull back with mock indignation but Wyatt counters her, pulling her down onto his lap.<br/>“But the only girl I am interested in, is you Izzy” he promises.<br/>“Even if the Great Alpha herself is showing interest?” questions Izzy.<br/>“Even then. I’m a one-woman wolf” he soothes, nuzzling her neck.<br/>Izzy smiled at the affection, her eyes closing at the gentle touch. Until the touch ceased being gentle.<br/>Wyatt’s fangs grazed the side of her neck teasingly and Izzy let out a sharp gasp.<br/>Using the distraction Wyatt rolls them pinning her beneath him, his mouth hovering above hers.<br/>“Why would I ever want anyone else when I have you?” he asks. “Any interest I show in her, is purely as the Great Alpha and to find the moonstone. But you are the only one I want” maintains Wyatt.<br/>“Good” replies Izzy before leaning up and kissing him.<br/>Wyatt returned it, the two losing themselves in each other. A perfect mixture of human emotion and animal need.</p>
<p>Izzy watched Wyatt as he slept next to her. He looked cute when he slept, the way his nose scrunched up every now and then was something she loved. Not that she’d ever tell him that, instead she merely smiled. Her claws tracing a featherlight and idle pattern on his chest.<br/>And as much as the sound of his heartbeat beneath her ear, the feel of his chest rising and falling. And the familiar scent comforted her, she found sleep eluded her.<br/>It was hardly an anomalous occurrence. She’d been having trouble sleeping since her mother had gotten sick, and it had only gotten worse since she’d died. <br/>It was something a number of the wolves seemed to suffer with now.<br/>And much as Wyatt had tried to insist, she wake him, she knew he needed to rest while he could. He had enough to worry about and she wouldn’t rob him of the only time his mind could be completely at rest.<br/>She planted a soft kiss to his lips before sliding from his arms.<br/>Wrapping her robe around her she walked over to the dresser, opening the top draw and pulling out the dead and dark stone that had once graced her mother’s neck.<br/>Her thumb ran over it, how many more necklaces would end up like this if they didn’t find the moonstone. <br/>Sliding on a pair of shorts, a sports bra and one of Wyatt’s hoodies she walked through the den, seeking the moon she climbed up to the top emerging in the open area above.<br/>Climbing up onto the rocks Izzy looked up at the moon, she’d reach her zenith within the week. <br/>She hadn’t been sat there long when she felt someone join her, she didn’t need to turn to know who it was. The pack could sense each other, it wasn’t just scent either. It was something more, something other that allowed them to recognise each other. <br/>“You should be sleeping” notes Willa idly.<br/>“Don’t worry, Wyatt is” assures Izzy turning to look at Willa.<br/>Willa climbs up next to her, and her gaze lands on what was in Izzy’s hands.<br/>Reaching over she laces her hand with Izzy’s.<br/>Neither said anything, touch meant more to the wolves than words did. <br/>They sat in a comfortable silence, their hands joined as they watched the moon.<br/>Finally Willa turned to her, “I thought Wyatt told you to wake him when this happened” she notes.<br/>“He did, but he needs the sleep. Especially with high school looming” replies Izzy.<br/>Willa studies her, she liked Izzy and of all the wolves in the pack, she’d definitely thought Izzy to be the best match to Wyatt. She didn’t take shit, but knew when to hold her tongue. There was just enough cynic in her to temper the optimism Wyatt so often seemed to ooze. But she had the open mindedness required to hear him out and think along the same lines. <br/>Overall, they were a well-suited pair, and Willa trusted Izzy with Wyatt. She knew that she’d never hurt him. And she knew Wyatt loved Izzy. <br/>“We’ll find the moonstone” she promises quietly.<br/>Izzy finally looked at her, “you really think so?” she asks.<br/>“Wyatt seems pretty convinced, and you know my brother when he get his teeth into something” answers Willa.<br/>Izzy chuckles, “like a dog with a  bone” she nods.<br/>Willa laughs at that, “couldn’t have said it better myself” she agrees.<br/>“If Wyatt really thinks this can lead us to the moonstone, I say we trust his instincts, they don’t tend to lead him wrong” admits Izzy.<br/>“No they don’t. Well except when it came to directions” reminds Willa.<br/>Both girls let out laughs at that, poor Wyatt had somehow gotten himself thoroughly lost when they’d been pups. Wynonna their mother had, had to go and find him to bring him back.<br/>Izzy, Willa and Wynter had never let him forget that fact, much to his chagrin.<br/>“Go and get some sleep” advises Willa after a moment, “tomorrow will bring what it brings, and we’ll all be better if we do it well rested” she adds.<br/>“That goes both ways” reminds Izzy gently. She knew how much things sometimes weighed on Wyatt, and as alpha she imagined it was even worse for Willa.<br/>She not only had the whole pack to look out for, but like the rest of them she didn’t have anyone to go to for guidance or help. Her mother had been alpha before she’d gotten too sick, which was why the mantle had passed to Willa. And it was a lot of responsibility to put on the shoulders of a not even 18-year-old. Even if Willa wore it well, she had to feel the pressure. But an alpha didn’t show weakness to the pack, she was the strongest, the one everyone else looked to for guidance and comfort. <br/>Izzy knew Wyatt did his best to support his sister, and he was the only one she’d really let her guard down for, she didn’t even open up to Wynter as much as she used too. And those two had been best friends since they were pups. <br/>The sound of someone behind them causes them to turn and they see Winnie stood there in her pyjamas.<br/>“Why aren’t you in bed?” asks Willa equal parts chiding and comforting as she jumped down and walked over to her little sister.<br/>“I kept dreaming about mom, I miss her” admits Winnie quietly. <br/>Izzy feels her heartbreak for Winnie, she was only a pup, she shouldn’t have to worry about this. It was one of the reasons the Elders and the adults had moved out of the main den and deeper into the cave systems. To not scare and worry the younger on. And also, to try and relieve the burden of looking after them as they got sicker. <br/>Willa, Wyatt, Izzy and some of the other wolves had visited, it was how Izzy had been holding her mother’s hand as she’d died. But they’d decided it would be too traumatic for the pups. However, that didn’t stop them missing their parents.<br/>She sees the same thing mirrored on Willa’s face before she sits down and pulls Winnie into her arms, kissing the top of her head.<br/>“She’ll be back soon little wolf. We’ll find the moonstone and then we’ll all be together again” promises Willa.<br/>“Can I stay with you tonight?” asks Winnie.<br/>“Of course you can” smiles Willa stroking her hair gently. <br/>Izzy smiled at the picture. Willa didn’t often show her softer side since she’d become the alpha. And it warmed her heart to know it was definitely still there. <br/>“I think we could all use a little sleep, don’t you?” suggests Willa.<br/>Winnie nods and allows Willa to stand up.<br/>“You want a piggy back?” offers Willa.<br/>Winnie nods and jumps onto her sisters back.<br/>“I’ll see you in the morning, night Winnie” smiles Izzy as she walks past them.<br/>“Night Izzy” murmurs Winnie.<br/>Willa just nods. <br/>Izzy heads back to her room, she drops the clothes onto the chair, and puts her mother’s necklace away before sliding back in next to Wyatt.<br/>He instantly shifts closer, curling around her and Izzy smiled, they’d find the moonstone. Somehow, someway Wyatt didn’t know how to fail, and neither did Willa, especially when it came to doing something to protect the pack.<br/>With that thought she closed her eyes and this time the sound of Wyatt’s heartbeat lulled her into sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wyatt finished sorting his hair in the mirror before looking down to where Izzy was sat in front of him finishing off her make-up.<br/>“Think we’ll do?” she asks looking up at him.<br/>Wyatt smiles, “I think I’m going to be tempted to rip apart the first guy who looks at you” he answers.<br/>Izzy stands up and turns, “I’m perfectly capable of doing my own ripping” she reminds.<br/>“Oh I’m aware. Doesn’t mean I don’t still get the urge” answers Wyatt.<br/>“High School, never thought this would be on the cards” admits Izzy as she turns back to the mirror and flicks her hair over her shoulder, smiling when it hits Wyatt in the face.<br/>“Charming” he notes.<br/>“Just remember, you’re not the only one who gets possessive” reminds Izzy.<br/>Wyatt wraps his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder, “I know, but like I said, why would I ever want anyone else?” he asks.<br/>Izzy reaches up and cups his face, turning her head to kiss his cheek, “right back at you” she smiles.<br/>A knock on the door causes them to turn.<br/>“Come in” calls Izzy knowing Wynter was on the other side of the door.<br/>She pops her head in and smiles in relief, “oh good Willa wanted me to make sure you two weren’t up to anything to make us late” she explains.<br/>“Its like my sister doesn’t trust us” snorts Wyatt.<br/>“Well there was that incident last time she called a meeting” reminds Wynter.<br/>“An isolated incident” protests Izzy.<br/>“And Winnie’s birthday party” adds Wynter.<br/>“Okay maybe she as a point” admits Wyatt.<br/>“Come on then, best not to keep the alpha waiting. High school beckons” says Izzy dramatically.<br/>Wyatt laughs as the three of them head down to the main cavern before walking out of the den where the others were waiting for them.<br/>“Alright then, lets get his over with” decides Willa as they turn and head for town.<br/>Walking into the school Willa lets out a growl, her eyes flashing as her moonstone glowed. And as they walked everyone got the hell out of their way.<br/>They could smell the fear, it was a good thing they were all in control of their instincts or someone might’ve gotten hurt.<br/>“These sheep just let us in, bad idea” scoffs Willa.<br/>“We agreed to play nice” reminds Wyatt.<br/>“Oh this is me, being nice” retorts Willa as she drags her claws down the lockers. “Now let’s find that moonstone” she adds narrowing her eyes.<br/>Or maybe someone was still going to get hurt.<br/>They’d already decided to split up and keep tabs on Addison, as well as seeing what they could find out about the moonstone themselves.<br/>As the bell rang they let out a collective howl, and Izzy smirked when she noticed how many people flinched.<br/>Turning she joined Wyatt and the others in the library. </p>
<p>Wyatt was hiding behind a book to keep an eye on Addison. <br/>Willa was searching the history books, Wynter was being her usual strange self. While Shane, Saskia and Izzy were sat around the table behind Addison and Bree. <br/>Wyatt glanced over at them and rolled his eyes when he saw they weren’t even pretending not to be watching Addison and Bree.<br/>Sensing his gaze Izzy looked up at him and Wyatt raised his eyebrow pointedly.<br/>Izzy just shrugs her shoulder and blows him a kiss.<br/>Wyatt snorts and then quickly pulls the book up over his face as Addison walked past him.<br/>As she did so he peered over it again, only to yank it back up as she came back to him.<br/>Addison cleared her throat and turned the book for him, and Wyatt realises he’d had the damn thing upside down.<br/>As Addison headed back to her table Wyatt glanced back over at Izzy and saw her trying to contain her laughter at him.<br/>Huffing he follows after Addison in time to see Wynter tear out a piece of Bree’s homework and eat it. It was a strange habit she had. And he saw the other three snort with laughter at the action, they were all used to Wynter. And once again the wolves collectively wondered if Wynter was a little too in touch with her canine instincts. <br/>As Addison sat down a very angry Willa appears dropping two history books down onto the table.<br/>“Lies” she snarls.<br/>Addison and Bree both jump. The other wolves straightening up as well. If their alpha was angry and on edge, they weren’t far behind her. <br/>“These history books claim we attacked Seabrook settlers. But they struck first and stole our moonstone” snaps Willa.<br/>“I’m sorry I didn’t know that” apologises Addison genuinely.<br/>“There’s a lot you don’t know” retorts Willa as she grabs the books and turns to leave.<br/>“I know the alarms are going to go off if you don’t check out those books” warns Addison.<br/>Wordlessly Willa pulls off her necklace and throws it against the alarm, shorting it out. She pulls it off as she breezes past.<br/>“Our necklaces have a way with electronics” explains Wyatt with a smirk before he turns to leave as well, the other four leave with him, Wynter still chomping happily on the page of Bree’s homework.<br/>Wyatt throws his arm around Izzy’s shoulder, “you knew the book was upside down, didn’t you?” he asks.<br/>Izzy lets out a sound of mock indignation.<br/>“As if I would leave my boyfriend, our beloved beta stood there looking like an idiot with an upside down book” she answers, her tone anything but sincere.<br/>“Oh is that how its going to be?” asks Wyatt.<br/>Izzy leans up and kisses his cheek, “I’ll make it up to you later” she promises.<br/>“Well in that case all is forgiven” smiles Wyatt.<br/>“I thought you might think that” nods Izzy.<br/>“Can we get food now?” interrupts Wynter.<br/>“You’ve literally just eaten Bree’s homework” snorts Shane.<br/>“Doesn’t mean I’m not still hungry” answers Wynter likes it obvious.<br/>“Come on, I need out of the pastel coloured nightmare for now. We can look through the history books and eat at the same time” decides Willa.<br/>The five walk outside in time to see Mara and Liam.<br/>Mara immediately attaches herself to Shane’s side, who drops a kiss on the top of her head.<br/>“Where are we going?” she asks.<br/>“Lunch in zombietown, the pastel colours are giving us all a headache” answers Izzy.<br/>They walk into zombietown, finding a small café and sitting down. They ordered food before Willa starting flipping through the relevant aspects of the history books.<br/>Shane pulled a ball out of his pocket, and he, Mara and Izzy began throwing it back and forth.<br/>Wynter once again tries to eat a page of the book but Wyatt distracts her with food.</p>
<p>“Ugh these books are useless, none of these history books say where the moonstone is hidden” huffs Willa.<br/>“Could’ve figured it wouldn’t be that easy” sighs Izzy.<br/>“We’re going to need Addison” says Wyatt.<br/>But before the conversation can go further Zed and Eliza appear next to them.<br/>“Hello wolves, allow me to introduce myself” smiles Zed thrusting his hand forwards.<br/>“I’m Zed, zombie, football star, presidential hopeful” he continues with a weak laugh.<br/>The wolves just look at him.<br/>“Okay” nods Zed pulling his hand back.<br/>“When zombies first came to Seabrook we were outsiders too. Which is why you need a great president like Zed to represent you. We’d be honoured if you guys would join us” smiles Eliza.<br/>“Our pack is our pack. We don’t need anyone else” informs Wynter with her usual big hand gestures.<br/>“Who doesn’t want more friends?” asks Zoey with all the innocence of a child. “Underneath all that fluffy hair, I bet you’re a real softie” she adds.<br/>Wynter leans down then clearly unhappy with the assumption, though secretly Izzy had to admit she kind of agreed with the assessment.<br/>“I am a mean, mean werewolf, kid. I am tough and I am rough” starts Wynter.<br/>“Aww, you ruff. Like a sweet little puppy dog. Ruff, ruff” interrupts Zoey brightly.<br/>“We are beasts of the forests, and we will never be tamed” growls Wynter only for Zoey to begin scratching behind her ear and Wynter instantly sighs happily. One thing that they did very much share with their canine cousins was they all had scratch spot that they absolutely adored. And for a number of them it was behind the ear like Wynters. Though as the couples among them could attest, it could have a slightly different effect when the two wolves were involved. <br/>“Oh wow, oh boy that’s great” smiles Wynter sitting back down contently.<br/>A look from Willa as her brushing Zoey’s hand away, “sorry” she mutters sheepishly.<br/>Willa stands up then, “we’re nothing like you zombies” she retorts.<br/>“You sort of are. Your necklaces are powered right, sort of like an organic z band” surmises Eliza.<br/>“You’re smarter than he looks” admits Willa with an impressed nod.<br/>Izzy found she had to agree. And noted the way Willa gave Eliza a half smile.<br/>“Thanks” smiles Eliza and if zombies could blush Izzy would swear, she would have. Huh, interesting. She glances at Wyatt but he doesn’t seem to have spotted anything. <br/>“That necklace keeps you from fully wolfing out?” asks Zed reaching out to touches Willa’s only for her bat his hand away quite viciously, the others shifting defensively as well. No one touched their necklaces without permission.<br/>“The opposite. Our moonstones make us our true werewolf selves” answers Willa.<br/>“So without it you’d be human?” asks Zed.<br/>“No, we’d die, we’d be nothing” corrects Willa.<br/>“Imagine how alive you’d feel, if you didn’t have to tamp things down. Hold back your true selves” points out Wyatt.<br/>“Actually, I’ve got this theory that zombies have evolved beyond their need for z-bands” explains Eliza only for Zed to shush her quickly.<br/>“Z-bands are greats, they help you fit in” interrupts Zed.<br/>“And I think you guys would have a much better time in Seabrook if you followed in our footsteps. Join a club, play football, I’ll even teach you how to tackle” smiles Zed pointing to Wynter and Izzy suppresses a snort, because if anyone in the pack knew how to tackle, it was Wynter. <br/>“Just lighten up, be more like us” finishes Zed.<br/>The wolves roll their eyes and walk past them.</p>
<p>Do it like the Zombies do 😉</p>
<p>The wolves echoed Wynter’s howl before laughing as Zed groaned from the floor.<br/>“Come on, lets go” snorts Willa as they step over him heading back to the school.<br/>“What now?” asks Izzy.<br/>“Cheer practice” answers Wyatt.<br/>“I’m not doing that, I’ll see you back at the den” says Willa as she turns and heads off with Liam, no doubt she’d find a couple of the others on the way. They rarely if ever travelled alone. <br/>The others gather and head to the gym, settling themselves on the bleachers as Addison tried to begin cheer practice.<br/>“We’re making everyone uncomfortable” murmurs Izzy her hand absently running up and down Wyatt’s back.<br/>“We seem to have that effect” replies Wyatt with a happy sigh at Izzy’s ministrations.<br/>Addison turns to them then, “I’m sorry but this space is for cheer practice only” she informs.<br/>Wynter comes to her feet, “just try and get us to leave” she warns, all the wolves shifting aggressively.<br/>Wyatt however comes to his feet a hand on Wynter’s arm, “Wynter, some respect” he chides gently.<br/>“No I don’t want you to leave. I want you to stay” smiles Addison, “show us what you’ve got” she challenges. “The cheer team is for everyone” she assures.<br/>The others shift but Wyatt looks at Izzy and smiles before turning back to Addison, if it was one thing the werewolves could do it was dance. <br/>After some brief practice they launch into the routine and Izzy had to admit it was fun, Addison knew what she was doing. <br/>As they finish with a bang everyone cheered, Izzy looking at one of the cheerleaders next to her, who smiles the two sharing a fist bump. And Bree hugged Wynter. Maybe not all humans were bad.<br/>“That was so amazing” beams Addison as she looks around. “You are all-natural cheerleaders” she enthuses.<br/>“We’ve certainly got moves” agrees Izzy shooting a glance at Wyatt who winks back at her.<br/>Neither aware of Zed and Eliza’s incorrect assumptions going on at the door.<br/>“We wolves work well together” notes Wyatt, seeing a good opportunity to bring the idea up with Addison, if she was the Great Alpha it meant she was one of them.<br/>“But I’m not a wolf” reminds Addison.<br/>“Hmm” is all Wyatt says in response.<br/>The sound of a cough behind them makes them turn, “Wynter?” asks Wyatt in concern as he sees Winter drop to her knees, coughing as her necklace glowed a dim yellow.<br/>Izzy kneels next to her taking her hand, “you’ll be okay” she promises glancing up at Wyatt who looked equally as concerned.<br/>Bucky appears then, and his presence demanded attention as he clapped.<br/>“Well done Addison. With werewolves on cheer the election is so in the bag” he beams.<br/>“Bucky this is not about politics. I just always thought that cheer could unite” interrupts Addison.<br/>“You are going to make a great cheer captain” assures Bucky.<br/>“I’m going to be cheer captain” squeals Addison excitedly.<br/>Everyone claps and smiles in response.<br/>“I was thinking cheer could move beyond trophies, and we could start an outreach programme” explains Addison.<br/>Wyatt could see there was a lot of leadership potential in Addison, and an open mindedness that let her empathise with others.<br/>Until Bucky interrupted.<br/>“Whoa, cheer is what I say cheer is about. And it’s about winning” he corrects.<br/>Wyatt narrowed his eyes; he already didn’t like this guy as he watched Addison deflate.<br/>“You are a leader Addison, of something much greater than cheer” promises Wyatt taking her hand and looking at her wrist, checking for any sign of the familial pattern all wolves have on their forearms.<br/>Addison looks up then spotting Zed who turns and storms away. Addison running after him.<br/>Wyatt watches them go before Bucky appears in front of him.<br/>“Hi I’m Bucky, cheer-extraordinaire. And also, Addison’s boss, if you follow her, you’ve got to follow me too” smiles Bucky holding out a flyer.<br/>Wyatt looks at him and growls, ensuring his fangs are on display.<br/>Bucky lets out a high-pitched squeal and jumps back, “vote for Bucky” he says as he runs off.<br/>A blonde girl suddenly appears in front of him, “hi, I’m Kaylie” she smiles.<br/>“Hi” replies Wyatt raising an unimpressed eyebrow, he didn’t even need his heightened senses to know she was being flirtatious.<br/>“I love your markings by the way. I’d love to know what they mean?” she flirts reaching out to touch them.<br/>Wyatt counts down from three in his head suppressing a smirk as another hand appears, claws wrapping around Kaylie’s wrist before she even makes contact.<br/>“They are nice aren’t they. As for what they mean, that particular one means he’s taken and mine. So back off” growls Izzy her eyes flashing yellow as her moonstone glows.<br/>Kaylie lets out a small squeak much as Bucky had done and wrenches her hand back before scrambling away. <br/>Izzy smirks and turns to Wyatt.<br/>“So much for playing nice” he notes with a smirk of his own.<br/>“I never play nice when someone comes near my boyfriend. Besides as I recall it, you quite like it when I get possessive” answers Izzy looping her arms around his shoulders.<br/>“Oh I’m not complaining” assures Wyatt leaning down to kiss her.<br/>“Hey lovebirds, not in public. Or we’ll get the hose” laughs Dean.<br/>“Later” promises Wyatt kissing her quickly.<br/>“How were things with Addison?” asks Izzy.<br/>“No markings I could see, if she’s a wolf its diluted. But I think she’ll help us” promises Wyatt as he looks at Wynter, he was not going to let the pack get any sicker.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who has read and left kudos, its great to see people enjoying this.<br/>I'm curious as to who you guys are picturing for Izzy, lemme know in the comments ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They head back to the den, Wyatt and Izzy lacing their hands together.<br/>“We’re running out of time” murmurs Izzy as she looks at Wynter.<br/>“I know we are. We need to talk to Addison; I’ll tell Willa it needs to be tonight. Once we tell her about Wynter she’ll agree” answers Wyatt.<br/>Wynter had been Willa’s best friend for years, much as Izzy and Wyatt had been. <br/>If there was anyone in the pack Willa might love more than her own siblings, it was Wynter.<br/>“I hope you’re right, the pack needs to be whole again” sighs Izzy thinking back to Winnie.<br/>“And it will be” assures Wyatt. <br/>“If you are right about Addison though, it changes things. Someone hasn’t become a werewolf in the last century” reminds Izzy.<br/>“I know, but with a fully charged moonstone, and then the light of the full moon in a couple of days. It should awaken any dormant genes in her” answers Wyatt.<br/>“In theory, there isn’t a wolf still living who’s seen it happen though. We’re going off of stories and drawings and old texts” counters Izzy.<br/>Wyatt pulls them to a stop turning to face her, “I thought we decided to leave the scepticism to Willa?” he teases gently.<br/>Izzy just continues to look at him seriously.<br/>Wyatt sighs and let’s go of her hand, cupping her face instead. “I know this is scary Izzy, believe me I do. And I know this could be a long shot, but it’s the only one we’ve got left. If we’re starting to feel the effects that badly, then it won’t be long until it effects the pups. I believe Addison will lead us to the moonstone, and you might have your doubts, but I am asking you to go with me on this?” asks Wyatt.<br/>Izzy lets out a deep breath before nodding, “I’d follow you into hell if you asked” she replies.<br/>“Maybe not quite that far just yet” smiles Wyatt before kissing her softly, his thumb running along the underside of her jaw and Izzy couldn’t suppress her shiver at the touch. An enjoyable side effect of the fact she and Wyatt were involved, if anyone else did it, it would’ve meant comfort, but between them, it was a lot more intimate.<br/>Izzy’s arms looped around his shoulders, her claws running over the back of Wyatt’s neck. And this time he’s the one who reacts.<br/>Izzy smirks as she pulls back just enough to look at him, “I did say I’d make it up to you” she flirts.<br/>Wyatt’s answer is a soft growl, “and I did say later” he agrees before he reconnects their lips, backing her against a tree, deepening the kiss as Izzy pulls him closer.<br/>The sound of a throat clearing makes them pause, and it takes them all of a moment to know who’s interrupted them.<br/>Turning their heads they see Willa with a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed.<br/>“Is it true?” asks Willa.<br/>“What?” queries Wyatt.<br/>“Did Wynter really start to get sick?” clarifies Willa.<br/>The mood evaporates completely at that and both turn fully to look at Willa, they could see the concern and the fear in her posture and on her face. <br/>“Its true, we need to talk to Addison tonight” nods Wyatt.<br/>“What if she doesn’t listen?” demands Willa.<br/>“We make her listen, we bring her here, we explain things and then we ask for her help” answers Wyatt.<br/>“Bring a human, into the den?” scoffs Willa.<br/>“It could be risky” admits Izzy only to kick herself, “but Wyatt’s right, it’s the best way, show her the prophecy” she urges, she’d agreed to go with Wyatt on this and she would.<br/>Willa mulls it over for a minute before letting out a frustrated sigh and nodding.<br/>“Fine, a few of us go into town, bring her back here and we go from there” concedes Willa.<br/>“We could go now?” offers Wyatt.<br/>“No, we’ll go once its dark. Easier not to attract too much attention. We don’t want more humans following us back here” decides Willa.<br/>“Alright, we leave at dusk” nods Wyatt.<br/>“Good, now I’ll leave you two to it” says Willa as she turns to leave.<br/>“You kind of thoroughly killed the mood thanks Willa” answers Wyatt wrapping his arm around Izzy as they start to follow after her.<br/>Neither needs to see Willa’s face to know she’s smirking.<br/>Hopefully by the end of tonight they’d have answers, and then they could focus on them, instead of everything else.</p>
<p>Once darkness had fallen the three of them along with Wynter, Shane, Liam, Mara, Warren, Hayley and Vida headed into town.<br/>It didn’t take much effort to get past the patrols.<br/>Once they reached Addison’s house Willa shut her eyes, honing her senses as her moonstone glowed.<br/>“She’s alone” she says opening her eyes as they faded back to their usual dark brown before walking forwards and scrapping her claws down the door.<br/>Addison opens the door a moment later her eyes widening when she sees the claw marks and jumping when she sees the wolves.<br/>“Come with us” says Willa managing to make it sound like both an invitation and an order.<br/>“What’s so important?” asks Addison, if they got caught here after curfew they’d all be arrested.<br/>“You are” answers Wyatt.<br/>“Come with us, and we’ll explain” assures Izzy.<br/>Addison shuts the door behind her and nods, something told her this mattered, she wasn’t sure why, but it was.<br/>The wolves kept to the more travelled paths as they move through the forest. Addison lacked their night vision, reflexes and senses and they didn’t want her injured on the way.<br/>As they got to the start of cave formations, not far from the entrance Addison stops.<br/>“Where are we going?” she asks.<br/>Willa, Wyatt, Wynter and Izzy stop while the others head inside.<br/>“It’s a wolf secret, if we told you we’d have to kill you” informs Wynter simply.<br/>The other three all give her pointed looks at that.<br/>“Too much, too much, I knew it. Sorry” Wynter apologises bringing her hands to her head before throwing them out, “welcome” she beams looking at the other three for approval.<br/>When Willa gives her a slightly disapproving look, she drops her arms, “but not too welcome” she warns invading Addison’s space and making her jump.<br/>Wynter tries to growl, but her necklace glow green, and she starts to cough.<br/>“Are you okay?” asks Addison in concern, resting her hand on Wynter’s shoulder.<br/>“My necklace is losing its charge” realises Wynter, her voice small and afraid.<br/>“Everyday more and more of our pack become sick because their moonstones are losing their charge” explains Wyatt, “all of our elders are too sick to travel, which means” Willa cuts him off.<br/>“Which means taking care of the pack falls to us, to me” she finishes before walking forwards and wrapping her arm around Wynter. “You’ll be fine, I promise” she soothes before looking at Wyatt.<br/>“You better be right about this, we need to find the moonstone, and soon” reminds Willa before leading Wynter inside.<br/>Izzy laces her hand with Wyatt’s, “you are right about this” she promises her other hand running up his arm.<br/>Wyatt looks at her, cupping her cheek for a moment before kissing her forehead.<br/>Addison’s eyes widen in understanding, so Wyatt really wasn’t interested in her, his interest clearly lay elsewhere. Zed was definitely way off the mark. And it just made their fight seem even more stupid.<br/>“Follow us Addison, please” urges Wyatt as the two of them turn and head inside, he really did hope he was right.</p>
<p>Eliza and Bonzo waited outside of Addison’s house, keeping an eye out for patrols. Zed had insisted his apology couldn’t wait until the morning. So they’d managed to slip out of Zombietown. <br/>“Okay Addison isn’t here, but she hasn’t been gone long because her coco is still warm. And marshmellowy” smiles Zed taking a sip as he shuts the door.<br/>Bonzo points to the door and Zed turns noting the claws.<br/>“Claw marks” realises Zed looking at Eliza.<br/>“Werewolves” she nods her eyes wide before smelling the air, “Jasmine, Willa’s perfume. It smells so good” she notes absently with a smile.<br/>Both Zed and Bonzo give her strange looks.<br/>“What?” she demands, it wasn’t like it was a secret she was into girls. And Willa was beautiful, and kind of a badass.<br/>Bree appears then, “hey is everything okay? Addison texted me for help” she explains before turning to Bonzo and smiling, “Oh hey Bonzo, new cologne?” she asks blushing as she giggles.<br/>Bonzo smiles about to respond when Zed interrupts them.<br/>“Hey guys focus we need to find Addison” snaps Zed.<br/>“I can track her phone even if its off” assures Eliza as she brings up her tablet, “I’m good like that” she smirks but her eyes widen when the screen loads. “She’s heading into the Forbidden Forest” says Eliza.<br/>“The wolves kidnapped her. I knew Wyatt was interested in her” growls Zed. <br/>“He isn’t, at least not romantic” corrects Bree.<br/>“We saw them at practice, he looked pretty interested” points out Eliza. Though she’d spent more time looking for Willa than looking at Wyatt.<br/>“Well then you missed what came after, because Kaylie tried to flirt with him and Izzy almost tore her arm off. And the sparks that were coming off of those two, trust me, he’s already got a girlfriend. Plus, she mentioned something about their markings meaning they were taken” explains Bree.<br/>“Whatever the reason, Addison needs our help” frets Zed as he turns and races off.<br/>The others race after him, Eliza allowing them to track Addison.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the change to how the zombies and Bree realise Addison is gone is from a deleted scene. I felt it fitted the story better to reveal Wyatt's relationship with Izzy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for the kudos and the views, I'm really glad people are liking this.<br/>Still curious to know who people picture as Izzy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Addison followed the wolves into the caves but her eyes widened when she saw the extent of what was inside.<br/>“The wolf den” beams Wynter her enthusiasm returning.<br/>“Wow” gasps Addison.<br/>“Its okay to be impressed” nods Wynter.<br/>Wyatt smiles, “our language” he adds before letting out a howl followed by her name.<br/>“It means welcome” he clarifies.<br/>Addison lets out a howl of her own and everyone laughs.<br/>“Ostrich boots?” asks Wynter in confusion.<br/>“No I think Addison meant this” chuckles Wyatt as he howls again.<br/>She echoes it again only to be met with more laughs.<br/>“Polka dot unicorn?” questions Evie.<br/>“Cool where?” asks Wynter looking around.<br/>“Oh no, uh” Addison huffs before letting out a brief howl only for her eyes to widen when everyone sit back sharply, the pups letting out laughs.<br/>“Whoa, whoa language, there are were pups here” chides Wyatt.<br/>“She needs to put a pebble in the swear-wolf jar” says Wynter looking not too impressed.<br/>The wolves howl in response and Addison winces, “I am so sorry” she apologises.<br/>“Don’t worry, Wyatt and Izzy are no strangers to the swear-wolf jar” smirks Wynter looking at the couple.<br/>“It was one time” protests Izzy.<br/>“We had to have a very awkward conversation with the pups” retorts Wynter.<br/>Both Wyatt and Izzy have the  grace to look a little embarrassed.<br/>“Enough” interrupts Willa, “this is not why we brought her here” she reminds.<br/>“Why am I here?” asks Addison.<br/>Wyatt turns and Izzy hands him the crystal. It immediately bursts into life projecting the image of the Great Alpha, it had been passed down for generations.<br/>And while you couldn’t see the face, the white hair was unmistakable.<br/>Addison’s eyes widen while Izzy and Wyatt share a smile.<br/>“I believe you will lead us to the moonstone. I believe you are the Great Alpha. I believe you’re a werewolf” explains Wyatt turning back to Addison.<br/>“What?!” asks Addison.</p>
<p>Call to the Wild 😊 </p>
<p>The wolves let out howls and Addison answers, saying the right thing this time around.<br/>Wyatt wraps his arm around Izzy happily letting out howls of their own, they’d done it.<br/>Suddenly Zed runs into the den, “Addison” he yells.<br/>“Zed?” she gasps in surprise. <br/>“Don’t make me take this off. You don’t want to see me zombie out” he warns his hand on his z-band as he gets in front of Addison. <br/>The wolves let out angry snarls, their eyes flashing as their moonstones beginning to glow. Their instincts taking over, Zed had invaded their den and that was not something they allowed.<br/>Zed’s z-band goes flying and the black veins crawl up his arms, growls escaping him as he zombies out.<br/>“Wolves” orders Willa not needing to say more. <br/>They close in preparing to attack. <br/>“Stay back” warns Zed his voice distorted.<br/>Addison grabs Zed’s z-band, she needed to get it around his wrist again. <br/>But before anyone else can move Zed grabs Lucas sending him flying across the den.<br/>Izzy lets out an angry growling jumping onto the rocks about to leap onto Zed.<br/>“No, stop” cries Addison as she manages to get the z-band back around Zed’s wrist.<br/>The veins begin to recede immediately and Wyatt grabs Izzy around the waist pulling her back.<br/>“Zed I want to be here” huffs Addison.<br/>“What?” he asks in confusion turning to look at her.<br/>“But you texted help” argues Bree holding up her phone.<br/>“Yeah I needed help on the chemistry homework. Didn’t you see the beaker emoji?” asks Addison.<br/>Bree looks again and winces, “Oh I do now” she says with an awkward laugh.<br/>“By the way I love this new look” she adds with a smile gesturing to it. “New hairstylist?” she adds.<br/>“Werewolves, they know hair” smiles Addison.<br/>“And manicures” adds Wynter holding out her nails.<br/>General sounds of agreement go through the crowd, the werewolves did pride themselves on their appearance. Their hair especially, Izzy smiling as she flicks Wyatt’s fringe, while he tugs playfully on her white streak.<br/>Then Addison drops the big bomb, “they think I may be a werewolf too” she explains.<br/>“What? How?” demands Zed instantly.<br/>“Maybe a grandparent or something” answers Addison. “My hair means something, this could be my pack” she continues tugging on her own white locks, she’d felt like she didn’t belong for so long. The thought of finally having answers, or having a place, it meant more than she could describe.<br/>Wyatt and Izzy share a look at that, one thing you never doubted was your place in the pack. They were connected, family even those not bound by blood. A pack was so much more than an ordinary family, it was deeper, it was magic. <br/>Willa had pulled out a box they all recognised and the three of them moved forwards.<br/>“For centuries this has been set aside for the Great Alpha” says Willa opening it to reveal the moonstone necklace inside.<br/>“A fully charged moonstone is priceless to us Addison” warns Wyatt.<br/>“If you’re truly one of us, when you put it on, you’ll be transformed into a werewolf. Part of our pack, forever” explains Willa with a smile.<br/>Addison smiles as well, to finally belong she couldn’t describe how good that would feel to her.<br/>“What? No!” interrupts Zed. “Wait” he pleads.<br/>Addison sighs and looks at the Zed and then at Willa, “can I think about it?” she asks.<br/>Willa glances at Wyatt who gives a small nod in agreement.<br/>“For a day, it needs to be done under a full moon which is tomorrow” stipulates Willa shutting the box but handing it to Addison.<br/>“Once you’ve joined us, you can lead us to the hidden moonstone” adds Wyatt.<br/>“But she doesn’t know where it is” points out Wynter.<br/>A loud boom echoes through the caves and they feel the vibrations through the ground as the entire cavern shakes and rumbles.<br/>They dash up the stairs, emerging in time to see flashing coming from the power plant.<br/>“The explosion came from Seabrook power” realises Zed.<br/>“They must be testing charges for the demolition tomorrow” nods Addison.<br/>“Seabrook power is the birthplace of zombies” explains Eliza.<br/>“A little lime soda mixed with some mysterious energy, and bang! Zombies” smiles Zed making Wynter jump.<br/>She snarls in response and Zed pulls back sharply.<br/>“Nice story but it doesn’t concern us” retorts Willa.<br/>“But it does concern you Willa. Seabrook Power was fuelled by a mysterious energy source. That could be your moonstone, right? You said it was stolen from you by the original settlers” recalls Addison.<br/>Wyatt pulls Izzy into his arms excitedly as he turns to Willa. “She found the moonstone” he smiles.<br/>Willa had to admit things were lining up.<br/>“If she’s right” Wyatt trails off.<br/>“Wow” murmurs Izzy.<br/>Willa however makes a snap decision.<br/>“We’ll see you at school tomorrow Addison” she decides, the dismissal clear without being rude.<br/>“Okay tomorrow. Big day” smiles Addison before she and the others head down the stairs none the wiser.<br/>Willa however grabs Wyatt’s wrist to keep him there, which meant Izzy stayed as well.<br/>“If they destroy that building it’ll crush the moonstone underneath. We can’t let that happen” warns Willa.<br/>“Addison can help” starts Wyatt.<br/>“Maybe, once she’s one of us. But until then I lead this pack” reminds Willa and her voice carried the presence of the alpha as she turns to the pack, all of whom had felt the shift.<br/>“We need to stop them from destroying the moonstone, whatever it takes” warns Willa before letting out a howl.<br/>The pack answers it, whatever it took.</p>
<p>Wyatt lay in bed; sleep was completely alluding him. The moonstone was so close, and about to be ripped away from them. Letting out a sigh he rubbed his eyes.<br/>“You sigh one more time you can go and sleep elsewhere” comes Izzy’s warning from his chest.<br/>“I’m sorry Iz, I just, I’m worried” admits Wyatt.<br/>Izzy opens her eyes and looks up at Wyatt, her chin resting on her hand. “I thought the pessimist was Willa, did I get into bed with the wrong sibling?” she asks teasingly.<br/>Wyatt lets out a small snort at that, “I hope you don’t try and get into bed with my sister, though she’s probably feeling exactly the same as me right now” he admits.<br/>“Willa’s going to try and take this all on herself” guesses Izzy.<br/>“She always does, when it gets tough. No one is a responsibility hoarder the way my sister is. And sometimes its good, but she’s going to be completely single minded about his. Not that she’d be wrong too. If they destroy the building, we lose the moonstone” reminds Wyatt.<br/>“And you’re trying to think of a plan to stop that” finishes Izzy.<br/>“We don’t know enough about the building to make a plan” groans Wyatt. <br/>Izzy sits up then, “so we get more information, we find out exactly where the charges will be. And from there we come up with a plan to sabotage them” she says.<br/>Wyatt sits up as well, “and how do you propose we do that?” he asks.<br/>Izzy gives him a mischievous smile, “how do you feel about a little breaking and entering?” she replies.<br/>“Into where?” queries Wyatt.<br/>“City Hall, the records will have plans. I heard someone talking about it today” answers Izzy.<br/>“When was this?” asks Wyatt in confusion.<br/>“Library, Bree’s mother works there. So what do you say, up for a little breaking and entering?” she repeats.<br/>Wyatt smiles leaning forwards and kissing her, “I love how your mind works” he says.<br/>“Just my mind you love?” she teases.<br/>“We pull this off, I intend to love every centimetre of you until we’re both too exhausted to move” answers Wyatt.<br/>“Well, I’d have settled for a yes, but that sounds even better” smiles Izzy.<br/>The two slide out of bed, quickly getting dressed before slipping out of their room and out of the den.<br/>Their eyes adjust to the darkness as they flash yellow and without needing to say a word they take off running.<br/>This time they don’t need to stick to the paths, and make much quicker time as they emerge out of the forest.<br/>Blending into the shadows they slip Seabrook just as they had done earlier.<br/>“So exactly where are the plans?” asks Wyatt as they crouch behind one of the absurdly well-manicured hedges.<br/>“Archive room” replies Izzy.<br/>Wyatt takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes focusing his hearing, “I only hear a janitor inside, and he’s got music playing” he says.<br/>“Good, then lets get in, and get out” nods Izzy.<br/>“Yeah no silver this time” agrees Wyatt.<br/>They jump over the hedge with ease.<br/>“Open window” says Izzy nodding to it.<br/>“After you” replies Wyatt.<br/>“You just want an excuse to look at my ass” she murmurs.<br/>“I don’t need an excuse” answers Wyatt with a wink.<br/>Izzy just rolls her eyes but smiles before dashing across to the building and pulling the window open fully she slides inside.<br/>Landing on the floor she quickly moves out of the way, Wyatt appearing behind her.<br/>“Why is everything freaking pastels” mutters Izzy as she looks around.<br/>“I know, its creepy” agrees Wyatt.<br/>They move to the door, sliding it open before stepping through.<br/>Walking through the corridor Wyatt looks around, “are we supposed to just wander around until we find the archives?” he asks quietly.<br/>Izzy doesn’t answer as they come out into the main entryway and she points at the wall.<br/>“A town like this just has to label everything, all neat and orderly” snorts Izzy.<br/>“Down we go then” says Wyatt.<br/>It doesn’t take them long to find the archive room, and the door isn’t even locked.<br/>Within an hour they’re sat back in their room making notes and drawing up a plan.<br/>“Thank you for doing this” smiles Wyatt looping his arms around her middle as he rests his head on her shoulder looking down at the plans.<br/>Izzy turns her head and kisses his cheek, “anything for you” she replies.<br/>Wyatt just nuzzles her neck before they return their focus to the task at hand.<br/>Willa sat in her room looking at the picture of her family. Her parents, herself, Wyatt and Winnie. <br/>A soft whimper makes her look down at Winnie who was once more asleep in her lap.<br/>She had to protect the pack, as she’d told Wyatt, until Addison joined them she was alpha. It was her job, her responsibility, her burden to bear. Her mother had told her that the day she passed the mantle onto her.</p>
<p>(Flaskback)<br/>Willa held her mom’s hand, she was getting weaker, her moonstone emitting a yellow glow instead of bright blue. A hacking cough escaping her.<br/>“Mom we need you, the pack needs you. You’re the alpha” pleads Willa.<br/>“I am more of a liability than a help to the pack in this state Willa, and alpha has to be strong, has to be able to lead. And I can’t do that anymore, so you are going to have to do it for me” answers Wynonna her voice raspy.<br/>Willa’s eyes widen, “me? But how am I supposed to lead the pack?” she asks.<br/>“You are my daughter; you are the strongest wolf who isn’t sick. You need to lead the pack now; I wish I didn’t have to give you this burden but I do. Or we all fall apart” answers Wynonna.<br/>“But mom” starts Willa.<br/>Wynonna shushes her gently, reaching up and cupping her face. “No buts Willa, you need to do this. I am passing the title of alpha to you. I know you’re strong enough to handle this. You knew this day was coming” reminds Wynonna.<br/>“Not now” argues Willa.<br/>“No Willa it has to be now. Do you remember what I’ve always told you about being an alpha?” asks Wynonna.<br/>Willa nods, “the alpha is the strongest, they make the rest of the pack feel safe. The pack must never see the alpha to be weak. They provide stability, order and comfort. They are responsible for looking after everyone” she recites before her face falls again as tears prick her eyes.<br/>“What if I’m not strong enough?” she asks quietly.<br/>“You have to be, the pack is your responsibility now Willa, you are my daughter, you can do this” urges Wynonna as she reaches over and picks up the box.<br/>She struggles to a sitting position even with Willa’s help and opens it with shaking hands, before reaching up to her cheek and wiping away her own alpha markings.<br/>“Mom” starts Willa as she realises what she’s about to do.<br/>“I’m sorry to have to give this to you now, but there isn’t any other choice. You will lead the pack Willa; you will keep them safe and take care of them. You will be a strong alpha” assures Wynonna and with shaking hands she dips the brush before drawing the alpha markings onto Willa’s cheek.<br/>Once she was done, she all but collapses backwards, a sad smile on her face as she looks at Willa. “I’m sorry to make you do this” she murmurs.<br/>Willa could feel the change that came from the markings, her moonstone glowing as her eyes flashed and she was unable to stop the howl that escaped her. The echo of calls answering her in response, the rest of the pack could feel the change. <br/>She looks down at her mom squeezing her hand, “I’ll make you proud, and I will keep everyone safe, no matter what” she vows.<br/>Wynonna smiles, “I know you will” she nods before going into a coughing fit.<br/>As she settles she looks at Willa once more, “go lead the pack” she urges.<br/>Willa nods and with a final squeeze of her hand she stands up and walks out of the cave heading back to the main den. She’d make her mother proud, and she would do whatever it took to keep the others safe. It was her responsibility now, the mantle settling on her shoulders, “I’m the alpha now” she murmurs, surety filling her as she walks back out into the moonlit night. Throwing back her head she lets out a howl, and once again hears the answering calls. With a nod she continues walking she had a new purpose now. <br/>(End of Flashback)</p>
<p>Willa is pulled back to the present by Winnie shifting in her arms and Willa adjusts her position slightly. Stroking Winnie’s hair the way her mother had for her a thousand times. <br/>“Whatever it takes, its my responsibility” she murmurs, “I’ll keep us safe” she promises, and she meant it, if Seabrook had to burn to do it, then she’d light the match herself. And just as it had the day, she’d become alpha the surety filled her. She knew what she needed to do. <br/>Setting the picture down she settles more comfortably with Winnie curled up against her, tomorrow they’d find the moonstone, one way or the other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7<br/>Wyatt and Izzy held the plans between them, they’d barely gotten any sleep, but what it had led to was a viable plan, they just needed to convince the others.<br/>“We don’t have a lot of time, this is how we sabotage the demolition and stop them” explains Wyatt pointing to marks on the map, and the route they’d plotted out.<br/>“Where did you get these?” asks Shane.<br/>“We may have alleviated City Hall” answers Izzy.<br/>“Breaking and entering, and you didn’t invite us?” asks Saskia sounding a little offended.<br/>“Quick and quiet, promise to do it next time” assures Izzy, “but this plan will work” she adds as they look at Willa.<br/>“Its my responsibility to make sure we’re all safe. We follow my lead” decides Willa.<br/>“It’s a good plan Willa” reminds Wyatt.<br/>“Wyatt’s right, we’ve got this Willa if we follow the plan” nods Izzy.<br/>“What plan?” comes Addison’s voice and they turn to see her walking towards them.<br/>“We’re going after the moonstone. Top Secret. You can’t tell anyone” answers Wynter.<br/>Wyatt lets out a sigh, Willa glancing at her in disbelief, while Izzy hides her head against Wyatt’s arm. Well that cat was out of the bag.  <br/>Wynter immediately feeling the change groaned, “bad wolf, bad wolf” she says bringing her hands to her head.<br/>“You’re going after the moonstone now?” demands Addison.<br/>Wyatt finishes rolling up the plans, “it won’t survive the detonation” he replies, and they all knew what losing the moonstone meant.<br/>“Then let me join you. I’m ready to become a wolf” decides Addison.<br/>Izzy pulls back shooting a worried glance at Wyatt, and then at Addison. <br/>“Now isn’t exactly the ideal condition” she reminds.<br/>“The full moon is tonight; it should be enough” soothes Wyatt gently lacing his hand with hers. <br/>“If you really are one” counters Willa nodding to the box.<br/>Addison opens it and her face instantly falls. “its gone” she gasps.<br/>“You lost it?” asks Wynter in disbelief.<br/>Willa is unable to suppress the growl that escapes her, they’d trusted her with something completely priceless and she’d lost it. She knew this had been a bad idea. There was no Great Alpha and she needed to protect the pack.<br/>“Do you know how precious a moonstone necklace is?” demands Willa before looking at Wyatt. “If she was serious about becoming a wolf, if she really was the Great Alpha, she wouldn’t have been so careless” snarls Willa. So much for prophecy, as she’d always said.<br/>Addison looks down before looking at Wyatt who just shakes his head, disappointment and betrayal clear on his face, and she can see it on the others as well. <br/>“I don’t know how” she starts only for Willa to hold up her hand, “stay out of our amazing hair” she warns before turning and walking away.<br/>Addison looks at Wyatt again trying to think of something to say but he just shakes his head as he laces his hand with Izzy’s and they follow after Willa.<br/>“I’m so sorry baby” murmurs Izzy.<br/>“I was so sure” he sighs.<br/>“I know, but we still have a plan, we know where the moonstone is. We just need to get it” soothes Izzy.<br/>“The Great Alpha was supposed to help” reminds Wyatt.<br/>“We don’t need the Great Alpha” interrupts Willa, “we’ll find that moonstone, whatever it takes” she vows, “now let’s gather the others, time to hit Seabrook power” she decides.<br/>Wyatt sighs but nods and pushes his feelings aside, “whatever it takes” he agrees.<br/>Willa nods before letting out a howl, a call to arms and it isn’t long before the entire pack is heading for Seabrook power. </p>
<p>The alarms began to blare as they ran through Seabrook Power.<br/>“We triggered the alarms, hurry” yells Willa, she’d ignored Wyatt and Izzy’s plan and now she was realising it might not have been the smartest move.<br/>Suddenly all the light turned on, “wolves, freeze where you are” yells a voice and they turn seeing they’ve been surrounded.<br/>Quickly forming a defensive circle, their necklaces glowed as their eyes shifted, preparing for attack. <br/>Izzy shares a look with Wyatt before focusing her attention back onto the men around them. These odds were not looking to be in their favour. But if they lost the moonstone, they were dead anyway.<br/>Addison was sat in the corridor when Bree dropped down next to her, “Addy, you okay?” she asks.<br/>“I lost the necklace Bree, I let the wolves down” confesses Addison, how could she have been so careless.<br/>The alarms start to sound then and Addison stands up, “the z-alarm” she says looking around but it soon turned to clarity as it announced monster activity at Seabrook power.<br/>“It’s the wolves, we need to help them” realises Addison as she turns to Bree, “Bree would you?” she starts.<br/>“I will, I’m in, always” promises Bree cutting her short.<br/>“We can’t do this alone, we need to rally the z-team” continues Addison.<br/>“Right” nods Bree.<br/>“No. Actually, we’re going to need everyone” corrects Addison, the time for division was over. <br/>“Aye-aye captain” salutes Bree.<br/>“Come on” nods Addison taking her hand and pulling her along, they had to do this.<br/>Wyatt scanned the crowd surrounding them.<br/>“You’re trespassing werewolves” warns Dale.<br/>“How can we be trespassing on our own land?” demands Wyatt.<br/>“This is werewolf territory” agrees Wynter as they advance.<br/>“I don’t know anything about that” counters Dale.<br/>“We can take them” decides Willa, and she felt the answering acceptance ripple through the pack.</p>
<p>Flesh and Bone 😊 </p>
<p>“Arrest them” orders Dale.<br/>As the area is suddenly sprayed with smoke, the wolves are disorientated just long enough to feel cuffs snap onto their wrists.<br/>They try to break them but find they can’t.<br/>“Colloidal silver, that’ll tame those beasts” assures Dale as the wolves are dragged away.<br/>Izzy tries to headbutt the guy holding her, only for him to shove her forwards roughly, the silver pressing against her wrist as she hisses in pain.<br/>Wyatt’s unable to contain the growl as he snaps at the guard, nobody touched Izzy.<br/>They continue to struggle but it was fruitless.<br/>“I’m sorry I failed you” apologises Willa looking around, “they’ll destroy the moonstone” she realises before looking at Wyatt a sense of defeat settling over her.<br/>“They’ll destroy us” she murmurs, she was supposed to keep the pack safe and she’d failed. <br/>“No” shouts a voice.<br/>Dale and Zevon look up in surprise, “Addison?” they asks in unison.</p>
<p>Flesh and Bone 😊</p>
<p>Zed walks forwards, “you got to stop the demolition dad” he implores. “I know how hard you worked to get this job, but if its going to hurt the werewolves, you have to stop it” he pleads.<br/>Zevon looks over at the wolves before sighing and nodding, “you’re right. And Addison’s right” he agrees. “Shut it down, stop the detonation. Tomorrow when its safe, we’ll find what you’re looking for, but for now everyone go home” calls Zevon.<br/>The building erupts with cheers, Zed sweeping Addison into a hug before setting her back down.<br/>Once the wolves are released Izzy jumps into Wyatt’s arms, her legs locking around his hips as she kisses him fiercely.<br/>Wyatt returns it with enthusiasm neither caring they were surrounded by people.<br/>Zed looks over then and his eyes widen when he sees the two locked together, seemed Bree had definitely been right. And he felt even worse about what he’d done earlier, the moonstone almost seeming to burn in his pocket, he had to give it back. <br/>As they poured out of the building heading back to town Addison jogged up to Zed, “we did it, we stopped the demo” she beams looking up at him.<br/>Zed slows, he knew it was time to come clean, no matter the consequences, Addison deserved to be happy, even if it was as a werewolf.<br/>“What’s wrong?” she asks looking at him.<br/>“Addison, I’m going to lose the election, which means I can’t take you to prawn” he sighs.<br/>“That’s okay Zed, we can, not go to prawn together” assures Addison with a smile.<br/>Zed nods before looking at the wolves, his gaze settling on Wyatt and Izzy who were stood hand in hand, and for the first time Zed notices the marks on their wrists that Bree had mentioned. They were an exact match. He’d been petty and jealous, and to be honest the wolves seemed pretty cool. He shouldn’t have tried to punish them for not having to fight the way the zombies did to find their place. <br/>They’d embraced who they were, unwilling to change, yet somehow still belonging. Taking a deep breath he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the moonstone necklace, holding it out to Addison.<br/>“You found it, he found it” beams Addison excitedly looking over at the wolves.<br/>Willa smiles, Addison had come through for them, Wyatt had been right.<br/>“You were right about her” smiles Izzy looking up at Wyatt.<br/>“Thank you for having faith in me” replies Wyatt.<br/>“I will always have faith in you” she promises.<br/>Wyatt brings their joined hands up, kissing the back of hers.<br/>“Thank you” smiles Addison hugging Zed tightly before pulling back only to see he didn’t look happy.<br/>“What?” she asks.<br/>“I took it” admits Zed. “I stole it when you weren’t looking” he confesses in a rush.<br/>Addison steps back in shock, “I thought I lost it. I questioned myself” she snaps her shock turning to anger.<br/>“Addison I’m sorry. I was afraid that if you turned into a werewolf, I’d lose you. Even if Wyatt isn’t interested in you” explains Zed.<br/>Wyatt looks at him in surprise, where the hell had Zed gotten the idea he was in to Addison. <br/>“You don’t get to make that choice for me” snarls Addison. <br/>“But a werewolf” starts Zed.<br/>“I finally find where I belong, and you try to steal that from me? Why would I ever go to prawn with you after what you did?” demands Addison before turning and walking a little bit away as she gathered her thoughts. Before making the decision.<br/>She does the necklace up around her neck, and it begins to glow.<br/>Izzy’s eyes widen, sharing a look with Wyatt and Willa as they watch with baited breath.<br/>Finally Addison turns her hands up, but there were no claws, no fangs, no yellow eyes. She was still the same Addison.<br/>Bree studies her, “you’re beautiful” she says.<br/>“Am I?” asks Addison touching the necklace. <br/>“You are, but the same beautiful you’ve always been” confirms Bree sadly.<br/>Addison deflates at that, she’d been so sure. She thought she’d found her place, her pack. But she was as much alone as she’d ever been. <br/>Wyatt looks at Willa, she’d been right. Addison wasn’t one of them, they hadn’t found the Great Alpha.<br/>“She’s not a werewolf” he says unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice.<br/>Izzy leans her head against his shoulder, while Willa rests her hand on his arm.<br/>Before anyone else can react one of the foremen runs up, “boss, boss we got a problem” he cries holding up the detonator.<br/>“What?” asks Zevon as he and Dale both look at it.<br/>“The detonator shorted out, and now the timers running” he explains.<br/>“Well shut it off” orders Zevon.<br/>“I can’t” cries the foreman.<br/>“No, no” shouts Zevon as he turns back to the building.<br/>“The moonstone” cries Izzy taking off as well the others close behind her. Images of her mother fading away passing through her mind, they couldn’t lose it.<br/>She passes Zevon and the others racing towards the building, she’d always been the fastest in the pack. Only for a series of explosion to burst out, and the building crumbles before her eyes.<br/>“Izzy” yells Wyatt grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back and they watch in horror as the moonstone is crushed.<br/>“What have they done?” murmurs Willa and a moment later all the wolves necklaces glow yellow, coughs escaping each one of them.<br/>Izzy looks up at Wyatt and she sees the same fear she was feeling reflected back on his face, they were doomed. Without the moonstone, they were all going to die.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the kudos, nice to know my work is appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izzy wraps a blanket around Saskia, they could all feel the effects now, though some were worse than others.<br/>
Willa hands a blanket to Shane who wraps it around Mara who was sat in his lap.<br/>
Wyatt hands some water to Lydia before looking at Izzy, he takes her hand, cupping her face with the other. “I’m so sorry Izzy” he sighs he’d promised he wouldn’t let her suffer the same fate as her mother and now they all were.<br/>
Izzy rests her hand on his chest, “you did everything right” she promises.<br/>
Wyatt nods resting his forehead against hers. They didn’t even know how much time they had left.<br/>
They sense someone else arrive then and look up to see Zed stood there.<br/>
“They were wrong to destroy Seabrook Power. And I was wrong about werewolves” apologises Zed.  “You have every right to fight for who you are” he adds.<br/>
“Yeah but what are we now zombie?” asks Wyatt not bothering to keep the bite out of his words, his arm wrapping around Izzy, holding her against him. Willa shifting defensively next to them.<br/>
“You’re fierce, proud werewolves” replies Zed.<br/>
“Yeah, well they think we’re monsters” retorts Willa.<br/>
“We are monsters” smiles Zed.<br/>
Willa and Wyatt share a look while Izzy looks at Zed, her own face breaking into a smile, “what do you have in mind?” she asks.<br/>
“I say monsters are meant to break rules, not follow them” answers Zed. “I say we crash the prawn” he clarifies.<br/>
Izzy looks up at Wyatt who mulls it over before smiling and they both turn to Willa.<br/>
Willa thinks it over before nodding, “lets show these people how monsters rock it” she agrees with a smile.<br/>
“Great” beams Zed, “do you guys have formal clothes?” he asks.<br/>
“We have some stuff that will work. Give us an hour, we’ll meet you in zombietown” answers Willa.<br/>
“Okay, we’ll see you then, don’t be late” smiles Zed as he turns and heads out.<br/>
“Are we really going to do this?” asks Wyatt looking at Willa.<br/>
“What do we have to lose?” counters Izzy.<br/>
“She’s right, one night. Show Seabrook how the wolves party, and add some colour to their likely boring palette” snorts Willa.<br/>
“Mix up the pastels, now that sounds like a plan” agrees Izzy.<br/>
Wyatt looks between them before smiling and kissing the top of Izzy’s head, “see you in formalwear, wild horses couldn’t keep me away” he assures.<br/>
“Then lets make this a night to remember” smiles Izzy. </p>
<p>Wyatt checked his hair once more as he and the other male wolves waited for the girls to join them.<br/>
Shane straightened his tie turning to Wyatt to say something when his eyes widen.<br/>
Wyatt looks at him in confusion before he felt the shift and he turned with a smile that quickly became awed, “wow” he murmurs softly when he sees Izzy walk into the room with the others, but she was the only one he saw.<br/>
Her dress was black clinging to her torso before flaring out, the front stopping above her knee while the back was longer. It was covered with a black fur bolero. The only colour was the dark blue sparkling section around the sweetheart neckline. And a pair of black heels that made her legs look like they went on for miles.<br/>
“You clean up nice” teases Izzy as she stops in front of him, her heels evening out their heights.<br/>
“And you look beautiful” answers Wyatt.<br/>
Izzy smiles brushing a loose strand of her half up half down do behind her ear.<br/>
Wyatt holds out his hand, “will you crash the prawn with me?” he asks.<br/>
Izzy laughs and takes his hand letting him twirl her, “I’d love to crash the prawn with you” assures Izzy as he catches her, his hand resting on her hip.<br/>
“Kissy faces later, crash the prawn now” reminds Wynter.<br/>
“Then lets meet the zombies and add some colour to his pastel fed nightmare” decides Willa.<br/>
“Ah before we do, got to go with tradition” interrupts Wyatt as he pulls out a corsage of dark blue flowers, the other guys all producing one as well.<br/>
Izzy rolls her eyes but doesn’t bother to fight the smile on her face as Wyatt slides it onto her wrist before kissing just above it, over their pairing mark.<br/>
“Now we can go” he finishes and they head out of the den. </p>
<p>As they reach zombietown they find the teenage zombies waiting in their own formalwear.<br/>
“Wow you guys look great” nods Zed approvingly.<br/>
“We know how to make things look good” shrugs Willa.<br/>
“You really do, that outfit looks amazing on you Willa” compliments Eliza.<br/>
“Thanks, you look really nice too” smiles Willa.<br/>
Wyatt’s eyes widen marginally as he looks between his sister and Eliza, before glancing down at Izzy who just smiles.<br/>
“Didn’t see that one coming” he admits quietly.<br/>
“I don’t think she did either” agrees Izzy.<br/>
“Now lets crash the prawn” calls Zed as they head out.<br/>
It doesn’t take them long to reach the school, just in time to see a limo pull away revealing Bucky and the Aceys. All of whom immediately look affronted save Lacey at seeing them.<br/>
“You can’t be here there are laws against this” protests Bucky.<br/>
“Bad laws are meant to be broken” answers Zed.<br/>
“And monsters don’t follow the rules” notes Eliza and Zed high fives her.<br/>
“Zombies are a part of Seabrook Bucky and we deserve to be here” she reminds pointedly.<br/>
“And we’re apart of Seabrook too” adds Wyatt looping his arm around Izzy, “the originals in fact” he smirks.<br/>
Bucky turns to the alarm then, “someone’s got to stop you” he says going to pull it.<br/>
Willa moves forwards her eyes flashing and her claws raised as she growls menacingly.<br/>
Bucky lets out a small squeak before sighing, “welcome to prawn” he huffs before heading inside.<br/>
Willa’s necklace takes on a green glow and she starts to cough.<br/>
Eliza hurries forwards resting her hand on her arm and Willa looks at her gratefully allowing her to guide her inside. The others following.<br/>
As they get inside it was a pastel themed as they’d expected.<br/>
Wyatt looks around, stood next to the humans and the zombies a lot of the wolves seemed to look even sicker, and Willa’s cough a brutal reminder that their time was running out.<br/>
A hand lacing with his pulls him back and he looks at Izzy.<br/>
“Dance with me?” she asks.<br/>
Wyatt smiles, “for as long as you want” he answers leading her out onto the dancefloor.<br/>
Her arms looping around his shoulders, while Wyatt’s settle around Izzy’s waist.<br/>
Their smiles grow when they see Addison and Zed join them.</p>
<p>Someday (reprise) 😊</p>
<p>But despite the music and the fairly romantic setting the general feeling of weakness in the pack stopped them getting lost in it.<br/>
Liam leaned against Willa looking about ready to pass out. And while Shane and Mara were also dancing, Shane seemed to be almost holding her up.<br/>
Wynter and Dean were sat shoulder to shoulder, only a few of them looked even remotely healthy.<br/>
And Wyatt can’t help the sigh that escapes him before he turns his attention back to Izzy. She still looked relatively healthy, and just as beautiful as far as Wyatt was concerned.<br/>
“What?” she asks seeing him gazing at her.<br/>
“I love you” smiles Wyatt.<br/>
Izzy smiles as well, “I love you too” she replies resting her forehead against his as they sway to the music.<br/>
Until suddenly the entire room begins to shake and they pull back looking around as people start to panic.<br/>
“Wolves to me” yells Willa, her alpha instincts flaring as she reaches out through the pack bonds, accounting for each of the wolves with them.<br/>
“We need to get out now” yells Wyatt keeping hold of Izzy’s hand as they move out of the gym and through the corridor only for a giant crack to rip through the middle.<br/>
Izzy yanks Wyatt back from the edge.<br/>
Willa doing likewise for Eliza who lands against her, Willa wrapping her arms around Eliza without even thinking about it.<br/>
“The energy from the moonstone must’ve created a Faultline” theories Zed. “If we follow this crack it may lead us to the moonstone” he adds.<br/>
“So it isn’t destroyed, only buried” smiles Addison.<br/>
“We have to get to it” implores Wynter.<br/>
“Quickly while we still can” nods Willa jumping down into the hole.<br/>
Wyatt follows her, turning to help Wynter and then Izzy through, the other wolves following them.<br/>
Willa scans the tunnel that had been created, they were so close, they had to get to it.<br/>
“It’s this way, I can see the light. Its coming from Seabrook Power” she calls as she moves off.<br/>
Wyatt follows behind her, keeping hold of Izzy’s hand as they wind through the tunnel.<br/>
Finally Willa emerges in what had obviously once been an underground room, and there in the middle of it, was the moonstone.<br/>
“Here it is” she cries excitedly.<br/>
The wolves surround it, pressing their necklaces to it and the green glow instantly fades becoming the vibrant bright blue instead. As their hands close around them they feel the strength return, and it felt even stronger than it had before.<br/>
Their eyes flash yellow as they let out triumphant snarls, finally whole again.<br/>
But before they can celebrate the room shakes again and Saskia can’t contain a small scream as debris lands next to her.<br/>
“We have to move it out of here” warns Willa.<br/>
“Legend says that together, our pack can move the stone” recalls Wyatt.<br/>
“All of us” nods Willa as they reattach their necklaces before taking hold of the cage surrounding the moonstone.<br/>
But despite them getting it off the ground it crashes back down, “its too heavy” states Wynter.<br/>
“There’s not enough of us” realises Willa looking around, not all the wolves had gone in the same direction and the small number of them couldn’t do it even with fully charged necklaces.<br/>
“Then maybe you need to expand your pack” comes Addison’s voice as she hurries into the room followed by zombies and humans.<br/>
“Addison?” asks Willa in surprise.<br/>
The room shakes again and Wyatt pulls Izzy out of the way of a rock that falls.<br/>
“We’re here to help. Come on everyone we’ve got this” urges Addison.<br/>
The others surround the cage grabbing hold of it. Eliza and Willa sharing a smile as her hand lands next to Willa’s.<br/>
“Come on before its too late, we got this” calls Addison.<br/>
They lift again and this time there’s enough of them.<br/>
But as they move towards the hole the ground shakes again and a slab of rock slams down over it.<br/>
“The chambers collapsed, we can’t carry the moonstone through” realises Wyatt.<br/>
Eliza turns to Zed an idea forming in her head.<br/>
“Zed, your z-band its still broken. Take it off and lift the slab” she urges.<br/>
Zed’s eyes widen.<br/>
“You can do this Zed” promises Eliza.<br/>
“I’m not ready, what if I can’t control it?” asks Zed the old fear filling him at the thought.<br/>
Addison reaches out resting her hand on his shoulder, “Zed you have too” she pleads.<br/>
Zed looks around at the terrified faces and he nods his resolve settling.<br/>
Pulling off his z-band he instantly feels the change, turning he grabs the slab with a growl and starts to heave.<br/>
As he lifts it up the others carry the moonstone through.<br/>
Once they make it through Zed feels his control slipping and the slab slides from his hands slamming back down.<br/>
“No, Zed” cries Addison pushing forwards looking at the dust.<br/>
A moment later they see a flash of light and Zed walks out of the dust with a smile looking like himself again.<br/>
Everyone cheers and Addison breathes a sigh of relief throwing her arms around him, “Zed are you okay?” she demands.<br/>
“Yeah I’m me” nods Zed with a smile.<br/>
Wynter lets out an excited squeal jumping up and down, “we did it, we crushed it, we nailed it. We so rock” she exclaims.<br/>
She turns to look at Willa, “too much?” she asks.<br/>
Willa smiles, “perfect” she assures. “We did it” she beams.<br/>
Izzy breathes a sigh of relief and looks at Wyatt who closes the gap between them, kissing her soundly.<br/>
Eliza picks up her tablet and points it at Zed and Addison, “say Brains” she orders.<br/>
“Brains” they both echo as she takes the picture.<br/>
“We’re getting out first zombie on the prawn wall of fame” nods Eliza.<br/>
“And maybe our first werewolves as well” adds Addison looking at Wyatt and Izzy who break apart but don’t let go of each other.<br/>
The wolves throw back their heads and howl.<br/>
Everyone else joins in and not a word of it makes sense, until Bonzo lets out his own and Wyatt turns to him looking impressed, “you said that perfectly” he compliments.<br/>
Bonzo smiles.<br/>
“Bonzo’s got an ear for languages” assures Bree the pride evident in her voice, and to the wolves the scent of arousal and love as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who's left kudos and is still with me, the final chapter, just the epilogue to go :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9<br/>
One for all 😊<br/>
As Zed looked at Addison they moved without conscious thought and a moment later they forgot about everything else as he kissed her.<br/>
Everyone lets out howls and cheers at the two, the other couples turning to their significant others not to be outdone.<br/>
Willa smiles wrapping her arm around Wynter, they’d done it. And in time the pack would heal and be whole again. She’d kept her promise to her mother and it felt good.<br/>
“You did it Willa, you saved us” smiles Wynter sensing her friends thoughts.<br/>
Willa looks at her, “wasn’t just me” she replies looking around the room, it wouldn’t have been possible without the others. Humans, zombies and werewolves, working together. She couldn’t quite believe it, and her gaze landed once more on Addison. She’d brought the others to help, not once, but twice. Rallied three completely different species and people together. Wyatt had been right about her, if maybe not in quite the way they’d imagined.<br/>
Letting Wynter pull her back into the dancing Willa finally found the mantle of alpha didn’t weight quite as much. She’d kept her promise to her mother and it felt good. And for the first time in so long she relaxed completely. </p>
<p>Wyatt smiles as he watches Willa dancing, it had been a long time since he’d seen his sister look so carefree. And the sight of Winnie and Zoey in the corner warmed his heart.<br/>
He feels another pair of eyes on him and he turns back to Izzy to find her gaze resting on him with a smile while they danced.<br/>
“What?” he asks.<br/>
“You were right, you had faith and it proved to be right” answers Izzy.<br/>
“Well you went along with me, so thank you for having faith in me” smiles Wyatt.<br/>
“Like I said, I’d follow you into hell if you asked me too” replies Izzy.<br/>
Wyatt laughs. “please, we both know hell itself would tremble at that thought” he says.<br/>
Izzy smiles, “you’re lucky I know that was a compliment” she warns.<br/>
“Oh I know” nods Wyatt, his thumb running along the underside of her jaw as his other hand resting on her back pulls her flush against him. “But speaking of following, what would you say to following me back to our room, because I think after everything, we deserve to focus on us for a bit” he flirts, a truly sinful smirk crossing his face.<br/>
“I really, really like how you think” purrs Izzy, her claws running over the back of his neck and Wyatt can’t help the shudder it sends through him, nor the instinctual reaction of his hold on Izzy tightening.<br/>
With a smirk of her own she leans forwards, her mouth stopping just shy of his, “in fact I seem to remember you telling me, if we pulled this off. You were going to love every inch of me, until we were both too exhausted to move” she reminds.<br/>
Wyatt lets out a soft growl, “I did didn’t I” he nods, his self-control starting to slip.<br/>
Izzy nods, “so why are we still here?” she challenges, able to feel and smell his reaction, mingling with her own.<br/>
Wyatt’s eyes flash yellow then, and without another word he pulls her down the corridor towards their room. The moment they’re out of sight he picks her up, her legs locking around his hips as he backs her against the wall, kissing her again.<br/>
Izzy returns it with equal intensity, “bedroom, now” she mutters against his lips. One arm looped around his shoulder the other fisted in his jacket.<br/>
Wyatt doesn’t let go of her as he carries her down to their room, the moment the door is shut they let go of the last of their self-control, losing themselves in each other entirely until neither is sure where one begins and the others ends.</p>
<p>As the prawn began to wind down and people started heading home, Addison goes in search of Willa.<br/>
Finding her talking to Eliza she smiles.<br/>
“Hey, Zed and I were going to head out, we’ll see you at school on Monday?” asks Addison.<br/>
“You will” smiles Willa.<br/>
“And he asked if you wanted a ride?” adds Addison looking at Eliza.<br/>
“That’d be great actually” admits Eliza though the reluctance is clear in her gaze as she looks at Willa.<br/>
“We’ll see you at school” assures Willa.<br/>
Eliza smiles and nods squeezing Willa’s hand before walking over to say goodbye to Bree and Bonzo.<br/>
“Hey where did Izzy and Wyatt go, I wanted to say bye to them as well?” asks Addison.<br/>
“I wouldn’t go near the two of them right now, they will not thank you for interrupting them. And I wouldn’t be surprised if you don’t see them at school on Monday” replies Willa with a snort.<br/>
Addison’s eyes widen in understanding, “got it, no interrupting” she nods a light blush covering her cheeks at the thought.<br/>
“Talking about Wyatt and Izzy?” guesses Saskia appearing behind Willa along with Wynter and Dean.<br/>
“What gave you that idea?” chuckles Willa.<br/>
“The fact the two of them were giving off enough indicators to tell the entire forest what they were doing, humans and zombies included” answers Wynter with her usual bluntness.<br/>
“Yes Wynter” smiles Willa.<br/>
“Well, in that case when they do emerge, tell them I said bye” says Addison.<br/>
“We will, though that could be awhile” answers Dean.<br/>
“Oh and I wanted to check if you’re sure its okay for me to keep the moonstone?” adds Addison.<br/>
“Of course, I gave it to you because you might not be a wolf, but we wouldn’t be stood here without you right now. You, are pack, one way or the other” smiles Willa.<br/>
Addison returns her smile, her hand resting on the necklace before she hugs Willa.<br/>
Willa tenses for a moment before relaxing and returning it.<br/>
Addison pulls back and with a last smile and wave she walks over to Zed and Eliza before the three head out.<br/>
Willa watches them go with a smile, everything felt right, soon enough their pack would be whole again. And while clean up was likely to be a bit of a bitch, she certainly didn’t begrudge Izzy and Wyatt their alone time. They certainly deserved it.<br/>
Unbidden Eliza’s face flashes across her mind and Willa’s smile softens.<br/>
“Come on wolves, let’s call it a night, it’s been a hell of a day” she calls.<br/>
The wolves let out answering howls, and Willa’s gaze settles on the moonstone. Back where it belonged.<br/>
Walking forwards she rests her hand on it, and feels the zap of power that goes through her. She feels a pair of arms wrap around her, and looks down to see Winnie hugging her.<br/>
“Will mommy be coming home now?” questions Winnie.<br/>
“Yes she will little wolf, everyone will be coming home” promises Willa, “now let gets you to bed, shall we?” she smiles.<br/>
Winnie nods, lacing her hand with Willa’s as the latter steers them down to Winnie’s room. Tucking her sister in, before heading to her own room and for the first time in so long, she falls asleep without a worry in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here we go, the epilogue, thanks to everyone who's been with this story, hope you've enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Epilogue<br/>Addison is pulled from sleep by the sounds of buzzing and fritzing.<br/>Sitting up she looks around and sees her alarm clock going haywire, “weird” she murmurs. Unaware of her hair momentarily glowing bright blue.<br/>Reaching over she unplugs her alarm clock before settling back down and is asleep again in seconds.</p>
<p>In Zombietown every single z-band momentarily sparks, sending the readings sky high for a second at the surge of power, only to return to normal almost immediately. </p>
<p>Across from Seabrook in the Forbidden Forest, none of the wolves see the sudden surge of the moonstone, its light illuminating the entire cavern at the exact same moment. Though the wolves each hear an echoing howl through their dreams and in the back of their minds. A long-forgotten call, as each of their moonstones burst into life.</p>
<p>As a bright blue rock hurtles across the sky landing just outside of Seabrook, for the moment at least, no one aware of the next adventure waiting just around the corner. Nor the changes it would bring.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>